A New SeaQuest
by Darkladyknight
Summary: The crew of the seaquest has been scatter thoughout the UEO, and lucas is missing. Now one woman fights to bring them all back together.
1. Default Chapter

A New SeaQuest:

By Darkladyknight

Chapter one

XXXXX

A/N: This is something I posted a while ago, but took down. I thought I would re-post it and see if anyone was interested in reading it. Hope you like. Thanks.

XXXXX

Commander Crysta Anderson sat at her desk, her eyes on the computer screen in front of her, but she wasn't really seeing it. Her mind going in circles, he had to be somewhere, no matter who you were you just couldn't disappear, not like this. Not one minute there and the next as if you never existed.

"Commander?" She heard from her doorway. Looking up she realized it was not the first time he had said her name.

"Yes?" Crysta replied shaking the cobwebs from her mind.

"We found him," He replied nodding towards the computer in front of her. Crysta turned to her computer to see the information she had been searching for downloading onto her computer. Her hands shook as she opened the file and started to read.

Crysta turned from the computer in disgust and went to look out the window of her office. Her hands still shook from what she read, and her heart was heavy at the thought of what he had been though. She felt tears come to her eyes, closing her eyes she willed them not to fall.

Her orders where on her desk, and yet she knew there was no way she could complete this task, there was no way she was going to kill him, she couldn't. Not after everything she had learned about him. Walking back to her desk she sat down and pushed a button on her COM link.

"Yes sir?" A man answered on the other end.

"I want my recon team mobile in one hour." Crysta said to the man on the other end.

"Sir?" The man said his voice confused.

"You heard me Lieutenant, one hour, just the three of us." Crysta said reaching over to hit the disconnect button.

"Commander does this mean?" The Lieutenant started the hope in his voice clear.

"Yeah, it means were going in for a search and rescue." Crysta replied hitting the button and disconnecting the transmission. Sitting back she closed her eyes. Yes it was the perfect time to go AWOL; it would just prove to her commanding officers that she couldn't be jerked around anymore.

Getting up she went to get ready for the mission, search and rescue wasn't her expertise, but it couldn't be any harder then search and destroy. With a sigh she dressed and headed to her briefing room.

"All right you two, here's the break down. Our quarry is being held in the UEO prison about two hours from here. He had been held there for the past three years, so I am assuming he will not be in the best shape." Crysta paused looking from each man. "Our man goal is to get him out alive, and to make sure he recovers."

"When do we leave?" One of the men asked.

"Now." Crysta said as they headed towards the submergible. Getting in she strapped herself into the copilot seat and waited for the launch. Closing her eyes she let out a small prayer that this would work out, and they would soon have him safe.

XXXXX

A shadow moved in the dark expanse outside the electrical fence. The three of them crouched by the fence the smallest removed a device from her belt and placed it on the fence. With tiny sparks the fence died. The other moved in with a pair of cutters and cut the fence just enough so they could fit though.

They slowly made their way towards the building, as they stopped beside the building the biggest produced a grappling hook and sent it flying towards the roof. He then started to climb the rope.

She reached up to take a hold of the rope only to be stopped as the other of the three placed his hand on her arm stopping her.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked.

"Are you suggesting we leave him in there?" She asked her voice slightly cold.

"I just think it's crazy to attack a UEO prison." He replied.

"We're not attacking," She said and he could hear the smile behind her mask. "We are simply slipping in to retrieve what is ours. Besides it would be crazier to leave him in there to die."

"But," He started.

"He risked his life to save yours," She replied very quietly. He nodded and she continued up the rope. As the last gained the roof they pulled the rope up leaving it by the ledge.

Making their way across the roof until they came to a large vent. The woman pulled out a small portable computer; laying it flat she pushed a few buttons bringing up the plans of the prison.

"We're here," She said pointing to the vent on screen. "And if our Intel is right he is being held here, and is scheduled for execution in two hours. So this hallway is our means of escape."

The other two nodded, they knew her plan. They knew it would work. The biggest of them reached over to pull the vent cover off and silently set it aside. Securing a rope, she ducked her head down to make sure the hallway was clear. Upon seeing it was she slid down rope, pulling her rifle she crouched surveying the hallway in front of her.

As her companions touched down they also pulled out rifles. She nodded her head towards the end of the hallway, moving quietly she peaked around the corner. One guard stood outside the door they wanted. Raising her rifle she aimed it at the guard. The rifle didn't make a sound as it fired. The guard quietly slipped to the ground.

Quietly they moved towards the room, reaching down she checked the guard for a pulse. She nodded he was still alive, just unconscious. Swinging her rifle over her shoulder she removed another small device and placed it over the lock on the door. With a small flash the door opened.

Entering the room she looked down at the man on the bed. He looked horrible; his face was pale there were circles under his eyes. It looked as if someone hadn't allowed him to shave or brush his hair in weeks. She could see he was strapped down to the bed. Reaching out she laid her hand on his forehead. He was cold and clammy. Sliding her hand down she found the pulse in his neck it was beating to fast.

"I need his chart," She said quietly hoping they had gotten here before they had given him anything. Still looking down at him she was surprised when his eyes slid open. There was pain and confusion in their deep blue depths. He looked around at the other two in the room. Taking the chart that was being held out to her she swore they had injected him about ten minutes ago. If they hurried they might still be able to save him.

Stepping back she motioned for the biggest as she pulled his chart off the clipboard. Walking up the bed the large man reached down and to the wide-eyed occupant pulled the restraints free. He picked up the man and threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Turning they headed out of the room.

They had almost made it to the hallway when suddenly the passageway in front of them was flooded with soldiers. Smothering another curse she pushed the biggest and his load towards their exit.

"Go get him out of here," She yelled shouldering the rifle again and firing. When he was up the rope with the heisted prisoner the other two made their way towards the rope. Upon reaching the rope she waited for her partner go head up; she got irritated when he didn't move.

"Get your Carcass up their Lieutenant." She yelled.

"I'll not leave you here, sir." He replied firing at soldiers coming around the corner.

"Get up there; you didn't even want to attack this place." She replied showing her humor in the face of the situation.

"We didn't attack, we slipped in quietly, and now where slipping out loudly." He said grabbing the rope. "You better be right behind me, or I'll come back for you." With that he headed up the rope.

When he had cleared the ceiling she removed a small explosive. It wouldn't kill anyone but it sure would make a mess. Tossing it she scrambled up the rope as she heard shouts to take cover. Clearing the roof she cut the rope free and started across the roof. Scaling down the wall she saw only one man at the bottom.

"Come on he's already heading towards the submergible." He said as they headed in the direction they had come. Clearing the fence they headed to the ocean and their ship. Quickly boarding the small ship she went towards the back as he headed towards the pilots chair.

She pulled her mask off as she checked his vitals again; his breathing had become almost non-existence. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath then went to her bag as she pulled out his chart. Placing the chart down she grabbed a syringe and walked back over to him. Cleaning a spot on his arm she gave him the injection. She hopped she was in time.

"Get us the hell out of here!" She yelled when she realized they hadn't moved. She sighed when she felt the submergible move out. Moving around the small area she went about cleaning up his wounds seeing if any of them needed stitches. She wrinkled her nose at the smell coming from him. Apparently they hadn't let him out of his cell much.

Hearing a noise behind her she turned to see the large masked man. His eyes were on her patient and he was moving his weight from one foot to the other in a nervous habit. She almost smiled seeing the way he wrung his hands.

"Its all right Dagwood, you can take the mast off." She said watching as he reached up and removed his mask.

"Is he…?" Dagwood's question trailed off not wanting to voice his question.

"No, you want to sit with him?" She asked seeing him nodded she moved out of the way. "Call me if there is any change."

"All right," Dagwood said sitting down next to the cot.

She entered the small cockpit and sat down in the CO-pilot chair. She saw him look over at her and she smiled weakly.

"How is he?" He asked.

"Resting, I guess considering." She replied hating what he was going though. "What's our ETA?"

"About ten minutes." He replied looking over at her again. "You OK?"

"I'm fine, are we being followed?" she asked.

"No we went into stealth before they made it to their ships, they can't track us." He replied as they fell into silence. It went like that for a few minutes. "What do you hope to accomplish by doing this?"

"What?" She asked looking at him. "You already know the answer to that, Krieg."

"Yeah I do Crysta, but do you?" He asked cringing at her tone.

"Of course I do." Crysta hissed.

"It's just that I've seemed to notice you've had alternate motives for rescuing him." Ben said wishing he'd learn to keep his mouth shut.

"Just what is that suppose to mean?" Crysta asked.

"Just like it sounded Commander." Ben said. Turning to see her glaring at him. She was about to speak when she heard Dagwood's yell from the back. Getting up she rushed to the back. She could see her patient was struggling to breathe, and his pulse was beating quite rapidly.

Reaching out she touched his forehead again; he was cold still but less clammy. As she went to move she felt a hand close over her wrist and was surprised to see his eyes opened and he was much stronger then she expected.

"Who are you?" He rasped.

"Let go of me Lieutenant, I'm here to help." Crysta said trying to pull her wrist free.

"No, you won't touch me," He replied his grip on her wrist become painful.

"If I don't give you another injection you'll die," Crysta replied again trying to pull her wrist free.

"Then I'll die," He replied quietly. Crysta looked at him, looked into his clear blue eyes and could see he was deadly serious.

"You're not ready to die, Lucas. Not like this, this is a horrible way to die. You can't die and leave so much unfinished." Crysta said quietly seeing the surprised look on his face. "They injected you with a drug that will cause your heart to explode, I gave you a mild dose of an antidote when we got you here, and I need to give you the second half."

He looked up her, his blue eyes studied her for a minute then closed and his gripped loosened. She wasted no time in him the antidote. When his vitals had stabilized a bit she sat down beside him. She heard Krieg as he radioed headquarters, and dropped out of stealth.

As soon the boat was docked Crysta and the medical staff took Lucas to the med bay. It took them only a few minutes to have him hooked up to the monitors. Crysta took the chart she had taken from the prison and gave it to the doctor in charge.

"I want hourly reports," Crysta replied seeing the med bay staff already cleaning him up. She turned and headed out of the med bay, but stopped at seeing Ben standing in the hallway.

"Do you need us to debrief?" He asked looking between her and the med bay doors.

"Like this is some normal military operation?" Crysta asked with a smile. Ben looked at her also with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess I forgot." He replied.

"Give them an hour, Ben. Then go visit." Crysta said turning to head to the elevator to take her to her office.

"Crysta?" Ben said, seeing her stop and turn back to him. "Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome," Crysta said knowing he was talking about more then their rescue of Lucas. With a smile she watched the elevator doors close, leaning back she realized she was tired; it had been a long day. Going into her office she sat down behind her desk and turned on her computer.

She started to type out her report. Her eyes straying to the folder on her desk and the information in it. And the fact that it wasn't true, most of it anyway. Hearing a beeping she turned her attention to the vid link. She was glad it was the doctor.

"We have him stable, Crysta. He is cleaned up and seems to be sleeping peacefully." The doctor said.

"All right, as long as he's stable I think I'll try to sleep, you'll let me know of any changes?" Crysta replied.

"Of course." The doctor said.

"Thanks." Crysta said turning off her computer. Turning she headed into her quarters to see is she could catch a few hours of sleep.

XXXXX

Lucas was sitting up the next day, still weak but determined to be sitting when anyone came to see him. He had smiled weakly at Ben who had stopped in a second ago to inquire on how he was doing. Now they had fallen into an awkward silence.

"So this is where you work?" Lucas asked looking around the med bay his eyes coming back to Ben.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Ben replied smiling as he pulled a chair up next to Lucas's bed.

"What is it you do here?" Lucas asked trying hard to recall the last week. He wasn't sure how long he had been here or what Ben had to do with it.

"This and that," Ben replied, seeing the doctor stand as Crysta entered the med bay.

"How is he?" Crysta asked the doctor. Ben saw the confused look on Lucas' face and wondered at it.

"That voice sounds familiar, like from a dream I had." Lucas said trying to see around the curtain that was blocking Crysta and the doctor from his view.

"Well it should, she's one of the people who rescued you." Ben said seeing Lucas just nod his head his ear tuned to what was being said about him.

"He's doing well boss, he's awake and sitting up." The doctor said handing Crysta the chart. "We did a work up on him, plus going through his chart. He's addicted to a drug that is unknown to us, already this morning he was showing signs of withdrawals."

"This one?" Crysta asked as she went down the chart.

"Yeah," The doctor replied.

"I know this one Ann; it's to keep him a bit more manageable. Have you put him through the purging yet?" Crysta asked.

"No, we figured we'd leave that up to you, we would also like to prescribe a few medications also, but we're waiting for your signature." Ann replied handing Crysta a pen.

"All right," Crysta said turning from Ann and walking over to Lucas, her eyes still on his chart. She looked up as she stopped next to the bed. "How are you feeling this morning Mr. Wolenczak?"

"OK," Lucas replied getting his first look at her. She was small, her blond hair pulled into a braid, and bright blue eyes.

"I think I'll leave you alone." Ben said standing he nodded to Lucas who smiled and then turned his attention to the woman reading his chart. Ben turned and started to move away.

"Ben," Crysta said.

"Yeah?" Ben asked turning towards her.

"The mess in my Recreation room, I don't want to remind you again." Crysta said looking up at him.

"I uh, I'm on it, boss." Ben said turning and heading out of the med bay.

"So will I live?" Lucas asked as Crysta turned back to his chart, she was reading through and initialing the orders.

"I think so," Crysta said. "So what do you want to do about the drug addiction?"

"I..," Lucas started looking down at his hands, which were shaking slightly.

"I know it's hard to take in, I can give you two options, go through the withdrawals without help, or go through my purging program." Crysta replied stopping what she was doing to look at him. "I recommend the purging program."

"OK," Lucas said seeing the clipboard she held out to him.

"I'd also like them to do a full physical and blood work," Crysta said as he took the clipboard and the pen from her.

"Yeah I guess that would be a good idea," Lucas said starting to wonder about this woman and where he was. For so long it seemed that he had no control over what happened to him, now she was standing here waiting from him to sign the consent form.

"Are you all right?" Crysta asked seeing that he was looking between her and the consent forms. He nodded and turned to initialing and sign the required forms.

Crysta watched as he looked over the other forms on the clipboard, seeing clock she excused herself for a second, coming back she smiled at Lucas as he handed the chart back to her looking a little weary about looking through it.

"There is someone who would like to see you if you're up to it," Crysta said seeing the surprised look on Lucas face. He nodded and Crysta pulled the curtain open and Lucas's eyes widened as he stared at the man in front of him.

"Miguel?" Lucas whispered.

"Hey Lucas," Miguel replied smiling.

"I thought you were…" Lucas trailed off.

"Dead? Yeah well the same goes for you. Welcome back." Miguel said.

"So how did it go?" Crysta asked eager to hear how his mission went. She saw his grin and couldn't help but smile.

"A complete success." Miguel said. "Wasn't even anyone protecting it, we waltzed in and out in about two hours. I have her down with the rest of the parts."

"Good, that was the last piece to the puzzle right?" Crysta asked handing the chart to the Ann as she came over. She nodded and then left.

"Yeah, now you can put her back together." Miguel said smiling again. "I'm going to head out to the mess hall, I'll catch you later Lucas?"

"Yeah," Lucas said smiling. Again he wondered about the woman and what her place was here.

"My reports on your desk boss," Miguel said as he headed out the door.

"OK," Crysta said handing Lucas a folder, "Here are your access codes for our computer system, and couple of game disk, a map so you can find your way around. My vid-link code, along with Bens."

"Excuse me, ma'am." Lucas started.

"We're pretty casual here, Call me Crysta." Crysta said seeing his confused look on his face as he stared at the file. "Your not a prisoner here Lucas."

"So I can leave now?" Lucas asked her.

"I wouldn't recommend it, not unless you admit yourself into a hospital," Crysta said wanting him to know that he would have freedom; at least what she gave him anyway. "In a few days if you're cleared and up and moving around then yeah, you can leave."

"So I could go to Nathan Bridger's?" Lucas asked seeing her nod.

"He'd advise you to stay here though, you're safe here." Crysta said.

"Where is here?" Lucas asked looking up at her.

"Oh, I guess I really hadn't explained that have I?" Crysta said smiling at him, he just shook his head. "I'm Crysta Anderson, and this is Castlestone."

"I've never heard of it," Lucas said feeling the shaking in his hands worsen. He also noted that Crysta noticed it too.

"Listen, why don't you let Ann start treatment, get the physical and blood work out of the way, and then we can sit down and I'll tell you all about this place?" Crysta asked seeing him pale his eyes on someone who entered the med bay. Crysta turned to see who had entered.

"Hey Boss," Jake Brody said nodding to her as he walked in holding a towel around his bleeding hand.

"What happened Jake?" Crysta asked concerned.

"I slipped." Jake said stopping; he raised an eyebrow at Lucas who was looking at him like he had seen a ghost.

"Jim?" Lucas said very quietly.

"No," Jake said pain coming to his eyes. "I'm Jake his brother."

"Oh," Lucas replied, suddenly feeling very confused and very tired as he looked again at Crysta as Jake moved away.

"Try and get some rest," Crysta said touching his shoulder lightly. "Call me if you need anything, if I'm not in my office page me."

"OK," Lucas said seeing her nod and then leaves the med bay area. As she disappeared he turned back to the file she had given him. Opening it up he saw that it contained some newspaper disk and a few reports about SeaQuest and her crew. He noted that he was listed as deceased.

XXXXX

Crysta rolled over at the beeping coming from her Vid-link, reaching over she hit the button and peered out from under the covers at the small screen next to her bed. Seeing that it was Ann she sat up.

"What's wrong?" Crysta asked already reaching for her robe.

"Lucas is not taking the purging well," Ann said.

"I'm on my way down," Crysta said getting out of the bed and heading down towards the med bay. She waited impatiently for the elevator to open its doors on the med floor. As the doors opened she rushed out and headed into the med bay.

Crysta walked over to where Lucas was lying on the bed, his eyes were wide and unfocused and he was sweating profusely. She noticed that he was strapped down, reaching out she started to UN-strap him knowing that it most bother him greatly.

"Crysta?" Ann said from behind her, Crysta turned to her stopping in the mist of removing one strap.

"Why is he restrained Ann?" Crysta asked.

"He started to struggle, I was afraid he would hurt himself." Ann replied as Crysta went back to removing the straps. Freeing one arm she couldn't move fast enough to avoid getting pushed back. Tripping over a chair Crysta landed hard on the ground.

"You OK?" Ann asked her helping Crysta up. Crysta nodded and went back over to Lucas's bed. Laying a hand on his shoulder she used all of her weight to keep him down.

"Lucas?" Crysta said trying to get his attention. "Lucas its OK," She saw that he settled slightly, and reaching across she removed the other strap from his wrist. She pulled him into her arms quietly talking to him. Seeing that Crysta had everything under control Ann walked away to given them some privacy.

After awhile Crysta figured he was asleep, she moved only to feel his arms go around her. "Please don't leave."

"I won't," Crysta said sitting down on the bed. With his arms still around her Lucas laid his head onto her lap. She could feel his shoulders shake as he cried. Reaching up she ran her hand though his hair. "It's OK you're safe here."

"I'm weak, crying like a little kid." Lucas said quietly unable to stop the tears that fell and Crysta could hear the pain in his voice.

"You're not weak Lucas," Crysta said feeling tears in her eyes.

"I'm afraid if you leave I'll find myself in that prison again." Lucas said his arms tightening around her.

"I won't let you go back to that place Lucas." Crysta said absently still running her hand through his hair. They sat in the dimly lit room for quite awhile before Lucas spook again.

"Why did they call you?" Lucas asked not lifting his head from her leg.

"I'm the one in charge." Crysta said quietly smiling.

"Do you think I'm weak?" Lucas asked hating to ask but needing to know.

"No I don't, you spent three years in prison having them do lord knows what to you. I think your very strong considering." Crysta said her hand stopping as she concentrated. Leaning back she resumed running her hand through his hair.

"I don't have anyone," Lucas said hating to sound pathetic, but he really didn't have anyone.

"Sure you do, you have friends here. Ben and Miguel. You have lots of people who care for you Lucas." Crysta replied.

"I haven't seen most of them in three years or more." Lucas replied reaching out to link his fingers with her other hand.

"Well you know what they say, when life gives you a river build a bridge." Crysta said, hearing him chuckle a bit.

"I thought it was lemons and you make lemonade." Lucas asked feeling his eyes start to get heavy.

"I guess it's what every you want it to be." Crysta said smiling, she waited for a bit then realized that he was finally asleep. She then realized that she was stuck where she was at, he had one arm around her, and his other hand was still holding on to hers. Sighing she closed her eyes.

XXXXX

Darkladyknight's ramblings: Well there is the first chapter. Hope you all liked.

Darkladyknight's Preview: We learn a little more on what happened, and where Crysta fits in.


	2. Two

A New SeaQuest

Two

XXXXX

A/N: Thanks to those that reviewed, I hope that I answer any questions you may have. As for the bother that Jim has, I guess it would be a baby born with him, and told it didnt servive. anyways hope you enjoy.

XXXXX

Crysta stood looking over the giant frame her eyes sparkling as she watched her crew putting the SeaQuest back together. Of course it was going much slower then she thought it would.

"Hey boss," Miguel said stopping to stand beside her.

"How's it going?" Crysta asked unable to keep the excitement out of her voice.

"Hey I only retrieve; I have nothing to do with putting that together." Miguel replied shaking his head.

"I know that chief, but you just came from there," Crysta said as the head of the team nodded at her and headed their way.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Miguel asked watching the crew as they worked.

"Come on Chief, were making history here." Crysta replied looking up at the attractive Cuban.

"Yeah were making something," Miguel mumbled.

"Have you been talking to Ben again chief?" Crysta asked still amused.

"Yeah this morning, he's worried about you." Miguel replied his eyes returning to her face. He could see she was pondering what he had told her.

"Are you worried about me?" Crysta asked seeing the head of her team stop to go over something with another member.

"Me?" He asked seeing her looking at him expectedly.

"Yes you." Crysta said wondering what was it all of a sudden with her people.

"No, I guess not." Miguel replied smiling. "After all you know what you're doing."

"Yeah I do," Crysta replied. "He knows something Miguel, the UEO doesn't make you disappear and then try to kill you if you didn't."

"Yeah, but that was three years ago, boss. He may not even remember what he knows." Miguel said as the lead engineer finally stopped in front of them.

"Boss," The guy said.

"Well?" Crysta asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's coming along, slowly." He replied taking his cap off and wiping his head.

"How long?" Crysta asked anxious to get SeaQuest back into the water.

"Another two months, it would go faster if we had better plans or someone who knew SeaQuest." He replied. Crysta nodded her head, she had hopped that it would only take them a couple more weeks, and of course she did have something she could offer.

"What if I could offer you Lucas Wolenczak?" Crysta asked seeing the surprised look on the tech face.

"I guess I would have to do KP duty for a month." He said smiling; there was no way she could do it. Yeah she was good, but not that good.

"I hope you have rubber gloves," Crysta said walking away, with a shrug Miguel followed after her. As they stepped onto the elevator together he looked over at her with a smile. "What?"

"That wasn't nice, considering he doesn't know you already have Lucas here." Miguel said.

"Well he didn't ask either," Crysta said getting off the elevator and heading towards the mess hall. She saw that Miguel trailed after her, and hoped that he and Ben would give her at least an hour of peace to eat.

XXXXX

Lucas sat across from the doctor, it had been two days since the purging and she had completed his physical and blood work. He now waited patently for her to tell him the outcome of the test.

"Considering what you have been through, you did very well on the physical." Ann said laying the file on her desk. "The blood test came back clean also, with minor traces of a few drugs, but the purging cleaned most of that out of your system."

"OK." Lucas replied.

"How are you feeling?" Ann asked trying to gage the man sitting across from her. He had been in her med bay for the past three days.

"I feel restless; I would like to get out. At least for a little while." Lucas said.

"I'm not ready to let you out yet, but if you would like you can walk on the treadmill for about fifteen minutes." Ann replied.

"Well I guess that work." Lucas said really wanting to get out of Med bay, but at least he will be able to be up and using his legs regaining his strength. He stood when the doctor did and followed her out of her office. She showed him to where there was a treadmill that he could use.

"I mean it Lucas, only fifteen minutes. And no faster then this." She said reaching over to set the pace. Lucas started on the treadmill, his eyes on the wall in front of him.

"Hey doc, can I ask you something?" Lucas asked his eyes landing on the woman to his right.

"Sure." Ann replied watching him.

"How long has," Lucas paused trying to remember what Crysta had called this place. "This place been here?"

"Ten years," Ann replied. "But it's not something the public knows."

"And Crysta is the boss?" Lucas asked.

"Crysta is the owner, this is her baby." Ann said smiling at someone who came to stand on the other side of Lucas. "Hey Dagwood, you want to stand here and make sure Lucas doesn't get to tired?"

"OK." Dagwood said, seeing Lucas look at him.

"I seem to be getting one surprise after another," Lucas said smiling at his friend. "So where is she hiding Piccolo?"

"Tony's not here." Dagwood said with his smile. Lucas just shook his head and concentrated on walking.

"So Dagwood how long have you been here?" Lucas asked.

"I just got here." Dagwood said tilting his head to the side.

"I mean how long have you been here with Crysta?" Lucas asked.

"Oh the Commander, two years." Dagwood replied.

"The Commander?" Lucas asked haven't heard anyone call her that yet.

"Yes, she is Commander Anderson." Dagwood said with pride.

"Oh, what do you do here?" Lucas asked finding out that he wasn't up to walking that much on the treadmill.

"Lots, I work with the recon team." Dagwood said as Lucas stopped.

"Isn't this a hospital?" Lucas asked stepping off the treadmill and starting back towards his bed.

"No, only this floor." Dagwood said stopping beside the bed as Lucas climbed back in.

"Oh what is this place?" He asked looking up at Dagwood whom looking liked he didn't know what to tell him.

"It's Castlestone, it's safe." Dagwood said his smile coming back. Lucas just nodded; it would seem that he wasn't going to get the answers he wanted out of Dagwood. "You should sleep, you look tired."

"Yeah I am." Lucas said lying down. Dagwood nodded and turned and left the med bay. Lucas was sleeping when Ann checked on him a short time later, with a quick check of his chart; she left the med bay and headed towards the mess hall.

Entering she grabbed a salad out of one of the refrigerators and went to get some coffee. Then went to sit at the table with Miguel and Ben.

"Hey doc." Ben said in greeting.

"Hey." Ann said nodding to each as she started in on her salad.

"How's Lucas?" Miguel asked.

"He is getting better, stronger by the day." Ann replied her eyes going to Ben. "Maybe you could come down later and take him on a tour?"

"Yeah I can do that," Ben said. "Right now I have inventory to take, I'll be down when I am done with that."

"OK." Ann said as Ben got up and left.

"Has Crysta been in to see him today?" Miguel asked her as he picked at the sandwich he was eating.

"No she hasn't been in since the purging although she has been checking on him a lot. I sent up his physical and blood works a little while ago." Ann said.

"Yeah Crysta was down yesterday with the techs working on SeaQuest." Miguel said pushing his food away.

"Don't worry about her Miguel; you know she has a plan." Ann said hearing the underlying currents in his voice.

"Yeah a plan only she knows, Ann. It makes me wonder." Miguel said looking over at her.

"Well don't, I know Crysta and when its time she will explain it all. She'll tell you what you need to know. I know that Lucas was one of her biggest risk Miguel. Her initial orders three years ago where to kill him." Ann said seeing Miguel turn very surprised eyes to her.

"But she didn't." Miguel replied quietly.

"No, she didn't." Ann said reaching out to cover his hand with hers. "She told me it wasn't even a decision she had to make, once she received orders she told them no."

"Oh." Miguel replied. He knew that Crysta didn't believe that three years ago Lucas had betrayed the SeaQuest and was killed trying to escape. He knew that a lot of her down time had been spent trying to find him.

"Miguel, Crysta does everything for a reason. And maybe sometimes we can't see it, but she can. There's more at stake here then SeaQuest or even Lucas." Ann said

"Like what?" Miguel asked, when Ann didn't answer he looked over to see that she wasn't going to. For the past four years he had been working at Castlestone and still he was left out of a lot of it. But then he figured that most of the crew here was.

XXXXX

Crysta was working when she heard the elevator in her office ping, looking up she saw that Lucas and Ben stood there. She stood and coming around her desk she raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry boss, but he wanted a tour." Ben said looking between Lucas and Crysta. Lucas had walked over to the large window that took up most of one wall.

"It's all right Ben," Crysta said. "If you would like I can show him around."

"Yeah, I have stuff that needs to get finished." Ben said retreating back into the elevator. As the doors closed Crysta walked over to where Lucas was still standing by the window.

"How are you feeling?" She asked seeing that he had showered and changed into jeans and a sweatshirt.

"Not to bad, I still get tired easily." Lucas said having a hard time taking his gaze from the expanse of the ocean. He could see no land from where he was, and saw that the ocean was not that far below the window, which meant most of this faculty, was submerged.

"Would you like a tour, or did you come up here for something specific?" Crysta asked going back to her desk. Sitting down she watched as he crossed the floor to sit in a chair across from her.

"I'd like a tour, and maybe an explanation of why I am here." Lucas replied. His eyes scanned the contents on her desk. He noted that she had his medical report.

"You're here because as of right now it's the safest place for you." Crysta replied. Shutting down her computer she stood, and walked around her desk. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Lucas said standing and following her towards the elevator. He nodded towards a door to the left. "What's in there?"

"My sleeping quarters." Crysta replied as the doors opened and she stepped onto the elevator. Lucas followed her in, and she turned to him as the door started to close. She pushed a button and waited.

"Ben said this floor was off limits." Lucas said seeing the floor they stopped on. Crysta smiled as they stepped off the elevator into what looked like the reception area of an office building.

"This is our communications center," Crysta said. "Hey Marcie."

"Boss." Marcie replied nodding to them.

"All communications are routed thought here." Crysta said seeing the interested look in Lucas's eyes. "You'd be hard pressed to hack my system Lucas, even if you weren't three years out of practice."

"Really?" He asked looking unconvinced.

"Yeah, didn't you look through the file I gave you?"

"Some, I didn't go into the funeral for me, I didn't want to see it." Lucas said turning away from her.

"Why not?" Crysta asked looking at his back.

"I don't want to know how lonely it was." Lucas whispered.

"You should see it, you'd be surprised." Crysta said hating that he felt so alone. "Would you like me to watch it with you?"

"Here?" He asked turning to her, seeing her nod. He nodded his head unable to voice the words.

"Marcie will you pull up the file please." Crysta said leading Lucas to a large screen. Lucas took a deep breath as the screen came to life. His eyes glued to the screen as he saw the group of people.

"Bridger," He said seeing Nathan standing with Kristen Westphalen. His eyes scanning the people, there was Tony, Ford, Henderson, Dagwood, Hudson. His eyes stopping on a woman he figured he wouldn't see. "Mom."

Crysta was quiet as he watched the file, the entire crew of the SeaQuest past and present had turned out at the funeral. That how she knew that whatever they had said he had done was a major lie.

"You were there." Lucas said seeing Crysta hug Nathan and Kristen.

"I was." Crysta said as the file ended and he turned to him.

"Why?" he asked curious at what would bring a woman he didn't know to his funeral.

"It was a place I needed to be." Crysta said heading towards the elevator again. Lucas followed.

"So tell me what is this place, Military?" Lucas asked as the doors closed.

"No, it's private research." Crysta said as they moved down.

"Oh," Lucas said as the doors opened to what looked like a jungle.

"Hydroponics." Crysta said, "We do research here, on a lot of different things, next floor down is our science labs, and research faculties."

"OK." Lucas said as he started to walk through the plants. Crysta was quiet as she watched him; he stopped every so often to smell one of the flowers. "What else do you have here?"

"A lot, there is a weapon and training floor, our med floor, which you've seen, and all the way down is where we keep our submergible and docking bay." Crysta replied walking over to a dwarfed lemon tree.

"So have I been cleared? Can I leave?" Lucas asked looking at the tree; it sat in a large pot that was colorfully painted with the name Vern across it.

"You can, but I again recommend you stay." Crysta said reaching out to touch one of the leaves.

"Why?" Lucas asked seeing the way she touched the plant. Gently as if it would break and she was afraid to damage it.

"They still have people out there looking for you with orders to kill on sight, and I have a project I was hoping you would help with." Crysta said turning from the plant to him.

"What kind of project?" Lucas asked seeing her smile.

"Come on, I'll show you." she said walking back the way they had come.

"Can I call Bridger?" Lucas asked.

"Right now Lucas it would be best if as few people as possible knew you were up and walking around." Crysta said stopping at the elevator.

"If security is such a big thing, why don't any of the people here wear badges?" Lucas asked having noted that no one seemed to wear uniforms or security badges. "Anyone could waltz in and you wouldn't know it with no uniforms, no security people."

"We have security people Lucas, and besides every one who is here is suppose to be here." Crysta said as they got into the elevator. "No one can breach our system."

"Kind of confident aren't you?" Lucas asked.

"In the ten years that Castlestone has been here, no one had breached her. My superiors, who said they were with a mile of the place, weren't even with in a hundred miles of her. People don't know where she is, half of them don't think she exists." Crysta said heading off the elevator and down a corridor.

"Oh." Lucas said following her. They stepped into a large room, his eyes widening at what he was seeing. He had read that SeaQuest had been dismantled and destroyed for reason not given, and her crew had been scattered among other navy boats. Yet here he was standing here looking at her, or at least what they had managed to put back together.

"I'm hoping to have her wet in two weeks, but my crew is having trouble." Crysta said.

"They said they destroyed her." Lucas mumbled.

"Greatly exaggerated, kind of like your death." Crysta replied. "So will you help?"

"Do what?" Lucas asked looking down at her.

"Put her back together, get her sea worthy?" Crysta asked seeing him arch one eyebrow.

"Why do you want SeaQuest?" Lucas asked suddenly not like being here. He looked around and saw a man coming towards them.

"Lucas, she needs to be back in the water, she needs her crew back. And you can help do that. Something is going on and well I think SeaQuest is our best chance of stopping it." Crysta said.

"What is going on?" Lucas asked.

"You know, you may not realize it, but you know." Crysta said. "Somewhere inside of you is the answer to that."

"I don't think so." Lucas replied once again turning his attention to the boat.

"Why were you meeting Tony in that bar the day you disappeared?" She asked him. Lucas glanced at her then back to the boat, why had he wanted to meet Tony that day. It was something urgent he remembered that. But he couldn't grasp what it was about.

"I don't know." He finally replied.

"Give it time," Crysta said turning to the man who joined them.

"Boss." He said looking between her and Lucas his eyes were a bit wide. "I guess I will have to go buy those gloves."

"Lucas, Eric is head of our team trying to put SeaQuest back together." Crysta said.

"Trying?" Lucas said still not looking away from the people working.

"Yeah, it would be easier with plans," Eric replied looking over the kid. He looked ruff, his hair a bit long. There was slight bruising around his face, some of it fading. "And with someone who knows her, helped with her before."

"I have been working on getting the plans, but I was hoping you would take a crack at it Lucas." Crysta said seeing him finally look at them.

"You mean to give me outside access?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah I do, I believe you won't do anything to endanger yourself or your friends." Crysta said.

"Yeah OK, I guess I can help." Lucas said seeing Eric nod and walk away.

"Lucas?" Crysta said moving to stand in front of him. He looked down at her, his eyes sad. "You'll see them soon, I promise. Let me get a few more plans worked out and I will have you and Bridger back together."

"Can I trust you?" Lucas asked on a whisper, he wanted to trust her but was unsure.

"Yes you can, I won't let anything happen to you." Crysta replied. Lucas just nodded; she smiled as they headed back towards the elevator. "You've been cleared, would you like me to show you to your quarters?"

"Sure." Lucas said as they rode the elevator up again. He followed her down a hallway she stopped outside a room.

"I had them move your stuff here." Crysta said as she opened the door. Walking in Lucas was surprised to see that some of his stuff from SeaQuest was in the room. He turned to look at her, but she only smiled and left the room.

XXXXX

Lucas watched, as Crysta finished welding something together, in the two weeks since he had started on SeaQuest he had found that the crew had easily turned to him for answers. He had found plans they were old, but they got it going, and now she would be sea worthy in another week.

He saw her turn off the torch and raise the welding mask to admire her work. He walked over to her as she stood. She looked up at him and smiled; he couldn't help but smile back.

"We haven't gotten the bio-skin done yet but I think we'll have it by the end of this week." Lucas said nodding to the mostly finished boat. "Have you been inside yet?"

"Yeah, I was in working on the stealth system a little while ago." Crysta said. "I upgraded her sensors, and linked them with my system."

"Stealth?" He inquired with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you can try her out when we launch." Crysta said looking at her watch. "I have a meeting, I'll see you soon."

"OK," Lucas replied watching her walk away. He turned back to the boat and with a shake of his head walked down the gangplank to the entrance.

XXXXX

Crysta entered her office from her quarters, going over to her desk she picked up the file that was left. Sitting down she opened it, a smile coming to her face. Yeah it was all here, the listing for all the SeaQuest crew. Reaching for a pen, she started to fill out the party inventions.

Crysta looked up as Devin Belington entered her office; she smiled at the attractive man as he came to sit in front of her. Sliding the stack of invites she leaned back and folder her hands.

"I want these delivered within the next twenty fours hours." Crysta said.

"OK Boss," Devin said picking up the stack and leaving the room. Crysta turned to the window, the ball was rolling now, and there was no turning back. All she had to do was convince them that she was right.

XXXXX

Nathan Bridger looked up from what he was doing as a boat stopped at his dock. Stepping out onto his porch he wondered what they wanted. They didn't look military, so he waited for one of them to approach.

"Nathan Bridger?" One asked.

"Who wants to know?" Bridger asked looking between the two men.

"We have an invention for Nathan Bridger." The first replied.

"Invitation for what?" Bridger asked stepping forward. The first held out the invitation to him, taking it Nathan quietly read it. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." They replied watching Nathan turn and go back into the house. He wasn't sure if it was real or not, but he knew the woman who had sent it. He also knew that if there was any chance that she knew what had happened to Lucas he had to find out.

He packed quickly and with invite in hand left the island to head to where it told him to meet the launch. Making the main land he hailed a transport telling them where to go. The ride was quite; they dropped him off at a hotel.

Entering the hotel he was surprised when he saw several of the people he knew. Setting his bag down he walked over to Jonathan Ford, now a UEO captain. "Jonathan?"

"Nathan, I'd say I was surprised, but considering I'm not." Jonathan said indicating the people around them.

"So do you have any idea of what's going on?" Nathan asked his eyes running the crowd; he stopped as he saw Kristen Westphalen talking with Tim O'Neil.

"Not a clue, we all got invites to come here, something about SeaQuest and her missing crew members." Jonathan replied.

"Yeah, but mine said something about Lucas." Tony Piccolo said walking over to them. He stopped beside them.

"Mine too." Bridger replied, he saw someone enter the room bring their attention to him.

"Welcome and thank you for coming." The man said. "There has been room prepared for you stay here tonight, tomorrow we will leave here and catch a launch to our destination."

"Where is our destination?" Bridger asked stepping forward.

"That will be explained later, Mr. Bridger." The man said indicating the staff to show them to their rooms. "Dinner will be served in a half hour."

They were shown to their room and told where to go for the dinner. Nathan stood in his room quietly looking out the window. He was confused, yet he got the impression from the woman at Lucas's funereal that she didn't believe he was dead. Yet he searched for the boy, everywhere, through every channel, and nothing.

Hearing a knock on his door he went to answer it. He wasn't surprised to find Kristen on the other side, but was surprised to see Admiral Noyce. He stepped aside for them to enter then closed the door behind them.

"Kristen." He said hugging the doctor. She hugged him back, her face was sad.

"I was told to come to find out about Lucas's death, Nathan." She said looking up at him.

"Me too." Nathan replied again hugging her.

"Nathan, any idea of why we're here? Other then that." Noyce asked.

"Not a clue, except this woman was at Lucas's funereal." Nathan said going back to the window.

"So you're here to find out about Wolenczak?" Noyce asked.

"Yeah, I'd like to find out what she knows about Lucas's death. Maybe bring an end to it." Nathan said turning to Noyce. "Why are you here Bill?"

"Me? I'm here for the show." Noyce said walking towards the door. Nathan and Kristen looked at each other and followed him out. They walked into the dinning room, taking a seat Nathan listened to the conversation around him.

XXXXX

Crysta stood outside of the submergible, her nerves were stretched beyond their limit and she was very cranky. She already knew that they had all showed up, every last one of them. Now all she had to do was convince them. She looked over at Ben standing next to her.

"Here they come." he said still looking strait ahead. Crysta didn't comment, she quietly took deep breaths and cleared her mind. She waited for them to stop; with a small smile she watched them disembark.

"Welcome." Crysta said taking a step forward. "I am Crysta Anderson and I want to thank you all for coming. Please board the submersible and we will be on our way to our destination."

"All right Ms. Anderson where is our destination?" Bridger asked coming forward.

"Now Nathan, you of all people should know that I couldn't tell you that until we are on our way." Crysta said standing to the side to let people board. Noyce was the first to head towards the submersible he looked back at them.

"Come on people." Bridger said following behind him. After they boarded Crysta followed behind with Ben. After everyone who was sitting Crysta walked over and hit a button.

"Bring us out and engage stealth." She told Ben. Once they were underway Crysta turned back to the group. "We will be arriving in about ten minutes, any questions?"

"I have one." Ford said.

"Yes Captain Ford?" Crysta said turning her attention back to him.

"What do you know about the incident that happened three years ago?" Ford asked. "And how do you know us?"

"I know that all was not as it seemed, Lucas was not killed in a shuttle accident like the report said, and in fact he was forcibly removed from the bar he was meeting Tony at." Crysta said. "And as for knowing you, it is my job to make sure I know who I come in contact with."

"He never showed up." Tony replied looking at the woman.

"He did, don't worry every thing will be explained and answered." Crysta said hearing Ben say they were landing. As soon as the doors were opened Crysta escorted them out, she stopped in the hallway. "Welcome to Castlestone."

"You mean it does exist?" Noyce said looking around.

"Of course, now Devin here will show you to your rooms, and then we can meet in the conference room in about ten minutes." Crysta said walking away. She went to where Lucas was working, her nerves settling as soon as she saw him. He turned to her and smiled.

"You're back." Lucas replied walking over to her, he was excited they had getting the bio-skin finished.

"Yeah just got back." Crysta replied seeing his smile.

"We got the skin done, and part of it on." Lucas said his smile fading slightly. "What's going on?"

"I need you to do something for me." Crysta said looking up at him.

"Ok." Lucas said nodding to her.

"I have a call coming in, in about fifteen I'd like you to be present, yet you would have to stay quiet until I tell you." Crysta said as they moved away.

"Ok." Lucas said following after her.

"Good because this is going to be hard." Crysta said as they stepped into the elevator to go up to the conference room.

"Hard for whom?" Lucas inquired as they entered, she pointed to a chair by a wall. Walking over he sat down.

"For both of us, just sit there, and remember what I said." Crysta replied walking to the door of the room, she stopped and looked back. "I'll be right back ok, stay there."

"Ok." Lucas said. Crysta walked out of one conference room and into the other. Inside was her guest she smiled at them.

"I have two reasons that I wanted you to be here, the first is in regards to a call that I should be getting in about five minutes, then I would like to sit down with you all and discus a plan." Crysta said. She could see that several of them wanted to argue. "Please just give me the time, listen to this call."

"Alright." Noyce said as Crysta turned to a screen.

"You can watch the call here." Crysta replied leaving the room to go back to the conference room that Lucas was in. She started to pace back and forth; her eyes briefly going to Lucas then back to the screen.

"Crysta I have Admiral Nelson." Marcie said breaking the quietness in the room.

"Patch him through Marcie." Crysta said stopping by the end of the table her attention on the vid-link.

"Admiral." Crysta said leaning back against the table and crossing her hands over her chest.

"Crysta I have a job for you," Nelson said getting right to the point.

"Haven't you realized Admiral that I no longer take orders from you." Crysta replied. "As of two and half weeks ago I went A.W.O.L. or did you forget."

"What that little stint at the prison?" Nelson asked leaning forward in his desk. Crysta nodded her head as she started to pace.

"Little stint? I waltzed into a maximum security UEO prison, and waltzed out with a level one prisoner, scheduled for execution." Crysta said sounding quite proud of herself.

"I don't know what you had wished to accomplish." Nelson said sitting back.

"Sure you do Admiral." Crysta replied stopping her pacing to lean once again against the table.

"I know what you were trying to do, but not even you could have saved him." Nelson replied smiling.

"You don't know that." Crysta said seeing his smile fade.

"There is no antidote." Nelson replied crossing his arms over his chest. Crysta sat waiting to see what else he would say. She waited a smile on her face. "I gave him that shot myself, Lucas Wolenczak is dead."

"So you keep saying but did you stay until he stopped breathing Admiral?" Crysta asked seeing the surprised look on Lucas's face.

"No but I didn't have to, he was given a lethal dose." Nelson replied.

"I see," Crysta said nodding her head. "You're saying that for the past three years you've had Lucas Wolenczak in prison?"

"Yes, and now he is dead. So no matter what you were planning it won't happen." Nelson said.

"Can you be so sure?" Crysta asked seeing Nelsons eyes narrow.

"There is no way he could have survived." Nelson replied.

"Again Admiral can you be so sure?" Crysta said seeing the anger in Nelsons face.

"Lucas Wolenczak is dead, I killed him myself." Nelson hissed.

"You did?" Crysta asked making the admiral angrier.

"There is no way he could have survived." Nelson said practically shouting.

"Couldn't he? Care to make a wager?" Crysta asked. She saw that Nelson looked ready to have a heart attack.

"You don't have the medical technology." Nelson finally said.

"I have the medical technology Admiral." Crysta replied matter of fact. "I know that only ten minutes had passed since the shot was given. I also know that given the antidote within one half hour the chances of survival are great."

"There is no way you could have saved him." Nelson said fear coming to his eyes.

"You know admiral I was never good at poker." Crysta said with a shrug. Looking at Lucas she motioned him over. Lucas stood and walked to stand beside Crysta his eyes on the Admiral. Crysta watched as Nelson went from surprised to rage. Now here was the clincher, neither Lucas nor the Admiral knew of the others that were watching.

"It doesn't matter he is still branded as a traitor." Nelson said.

"No he's not, Admiral. He's listed as deceased. Killed in a tragic accident while piloting a submergible. Your report said that, nowhere does it say he was a traitor." Crysta said laying a hand on Lucas's shoulder. "Tell me, was it because he had information about you and your little operation? Was that why you ordered him to be killed?"

"You're grasping Crysta. You haven't a clue as to why he was in prison." Nelson replied.

"You may be right," Crysta said as she started to pace again. "Then again what would you say if I told you I had SeaQuest?"

"I'd say you're full of shit." Nelson replied smugly.

"Were you there when they destroyed her too?" Crysta asked her eyes going to the man standing in the doorway to the conference room.

"No, but as I said there is no way." Nelson said. "I have the report that she was dismantled and destroyed."

"Sorry Admiral, but after seeing Lucas can you be so sure." Crysta asked walking over to stand beside the table. "I do know what you have plan, and yes I know why he was in prison, you don't think I would have taken on job without doing a little checking myself do you."

"But you didn't take on the job, you chickened out." Nelson replied.

"No, I chose not to end a young man's life." Crysta said.

"You have no proof on me Crysta, and even if you do have SeaQuest you can't run her, not with just the two of you." Nelson said smiling at her. "So my dear all you have are a pair of aces."

"You know me better then that Admiral, I wouldn't come to the table with a pair of aces." Crysta said her hand stopping over a button as a smile came to her face. She made sure that Nelson saw what she was about to do. "I have a full house."

Crysta pushed the button and the wall between the rooms opened showing Nelson the crew of the SeaQuest and Admiral Noyce. Nelson went pale slightly then rage took over again his eyes going back to Crysta. Lucas turned around to see the room filled with people.

"I'll get you, remember that." Nelson replied bringing Lucas back to what was in front of him.

"Maybe," Crysta started. "Mr. Ortiz show the Admiral the little surprise we left for him the last time we were there."

"Yes sir." Ortiz replied pushing a button on the box he was holding. The Admiral's building shook slightly as sirens went off and the sprinkler system started to rain down on nelson.

"Have a good day Admiral." Crysta replied reaching over and ended the transition. She then turned back to the table and the surprised people at it. "Miguel assemble the rest of my team please."

"Yes sir." Miguel replied leaving the room.

"As you can see Lucas's death was given in false pretence." Crysta said as Nathan stood and walked over to Lucas. He pulled the young man into his arms barely believing he was here with him.

"So that was you who broke into the UEO prison?" Noyce asked.

"Guilty." Crysta said as her team started to arrive. "I'd like to introduce you to my team; most of you know Ben Krieg and Dagwood, and Miguel Ortiz, This is Jake Brody."

"Oh my god." Lieutenant Henderson said standing.

"I assume most of you understand that Jake is Jim's twin brother." Crysta said seeing Henderson sit back down looking quite shaken. "And this is Devin Belington."

"Why was Lucas in prison?" Nathan asked as he pulled away from Lucas slightly.

"If you would take your seats again, I will explain that." Crysta said as they nodded and sat down. She noted that Nathan kept his hand on Lucas's shoulder. As she sat down she looked around at the faces that were looking expectantly at her. Here it was, the moment of truth.

XXXXX


	3. Three

A New SeaQuest

Three

XXXXX

A/N: all right, I'll plug along with this. I want to thank the reviewers, and the people that encourage me. I can't guarantee how fast the updates will come but as long as this is up, then I will still work on it. Thanks again.

XXXXX

"Lucas was taken because of the threat he posed to Nelson." Crysta replied.

"Who are you?" Nathan asked.

"Who I am is really not important Nathan." Crysta said seeing that Bridger's eyes went back to Lucas, and Lucas was looking at her. "What I have and what I know are."

"All right, what do you know?" Ford asked.

"I know that something is coming." Crysta stood and started to pace. "Admiral Nelson is planning on taking over the UEO."

"And you know this because?" Kristen asked her eyes also on Lucas.

"Lucas's 'case' came to me about three and a half years ago," Crysta replied stopping to lean against the back of the chair. "I was ordered to retrieve information that he had and then terminate him. But I decided to look into what Lucas had been doing over the past month, and found out that he held the key to what I had been looking for since I was twelve."

"And what is that?" Bridger asked

"Its evidence against Nelson and his plans for the UEO. But when Lucas disappeared so did that information." Crysta replied.

"What do you mean the information disappeared?" Noyce asked as all eyes turned to Lucas.

"It means the only reason they didn't kill him on sight was because they have no idea where the information is." Crysta said. "Or if someone he knows had it, that's why they took SeaQuest, that is why you were all questioned in his death."

"But Luke does right?" Tony asked Lucas's eyes shot up at the nickname; Lucas smiled slightly at hearing it.

"No, I don't remember." Lucas said quietly his eyes going back to Crysta.

"They used several drugs on him that have impaired his memory," Crysta told the group; she knew this was a touchy subject with Lucas, but they had to understand the circumstances.

"Drugs? Why?" Kristen asked her face worried as she looked at him.

"They were in hopes that he would tell where the information was. I think in time his memory of what happened will come back, but we don't have the time to wait." Crysta said starting to pace again.

"All right what do you purpose?" Bridger asked.

"I wasn't lying when I told Nelson that I have SeaQuest, I do have her." Crysta said as she continued to pace.

"It would take months to put her back together," Noyce replied. "I saw them take her apart."

"Lucas?" Crysta said figuring he was the best to give the status.

"She's back together with a few upgrades; she will be sea worthy in another four days." He said seeing the disbelieving looks on the faces of his friends.

"Why don't you show them," Crysta said walking to stand behind Lucas. Lucas reached over and pushing a few buttons he opened the link that looked out over where they were working on the SeaQuest. "I need a crew, so I figured I would come to her crew."

"And if we say no?" Ford asked.

"Then I guess I keep her here at Castlestone, I really don't have any uses for a thousand foot boat, but I won't let them take her apart again." Crysta said returning to her seat.

"So what do you want from us?" Ford asked.

"I want you to take SeaQuest and use her as a research and peacekeeping vessel again. I also want help in finding the information Lucas had." Crysta said.

"You're saying the information is on SeaQuest?" Tim asked.

"Buried somewhere deep within her computer, yes." Crysta said, "I think between Tim and Lucas they should be able to find it."

"You're asking a lot from us, the SeaQuest was decommissioned." Ford replied.

"I know that's why Admiral Noyce is here. I want you to re-commission her." Crysta said turning to Noyce.

"I can think about it and see what I can do," Noyce replied.

"All right, are there any other questions?" Crysta asked looking around the table. Seeing none she stood. "All right, please except my invention to say here for the next four days. If you have any questions please let me know."

Lucas stood and moved to her side; he was slightly nervous with them around. He wasn't sure why but he felt jumpy. He saw Kristen come towards him and smiled as she hugged him. He hugged her back, his eyes going to Nathan.

"Lucas how are you?" Bridger asked.

"I'm good." Lucas said replied, as Kristen drew back to look up at him.

Crysta smiled at the picture they made. This was his family, he may not realize it but it was. She looked to see Miguel speaking with Tim, and Tony looked a bit lost. Moving away she went over to where Tony was standing.

"Are you alright Tony?" Crysta asked.

"Yeah, it's just." Tony stopped to look down at her. "I thought he was dead, and yet here he stands. I was mad because he didn't show up."

"I know." Crysta said nodding her head as she watched them.

"You do?" Tony asked.

"Sure, I was there." Crysta replied. "But I couldn't move fast enough to get to him."

"Oh," Tony replied moving away towards Lucas. She watched for a second then turned to Miguel and Tim.

"Mr. O'Neil it's nice to finally meet you." Crysta replied turning to him.

"Thanks." Tim said shaking her hand.

"I'm hoping you will consider working with us." Crysta replied pleasantly.

"Yeah I think I will." Tim said wanting to know what had happened. Crysta nodded and then moved away from them.

"You work for her?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, she tracked me down four years ago in Cuba. Convinced me I had a lot to offer." Miguel replied. "I thought of going back to SeaQuest but really couldn't bring myself to take the step."

"Oh," Tim said watching as Crysta stopped to talk with Noyce. "So how has Lucas been?"

"Good I think. Crysta and he have seemed to connect, I think he's helping her as much as she's helping him." Miguel said also watching the way Crysta seemed to keep one eye on Lucas and seemed to stay with in his line of vision.

"Yeah I noticed that when he first came in." Tim said as they moved closer to the group. They could see that Kristen was fussing over him like a mother.

Crysta watched she saw that Lucas looked like he wanted to fade into the background but knew he needed this. He needed to be fussed over at least a little. She noticed that Ford was slightly standing to the left of the group with Henderson.

"Captain," Crysta said stopping next to him.

"You got quite an operation here, Ms. Anderson." Ford replied.

"I do," Crysta said with a smile. "A lot of hard work went into this."

"Yes and look at what you have accomplished." Ford replied seeing her look up at him.

"Jonathan you're her guest, be nice." Lonnie Henderson said.

"It's okay, Lieutenant." Crysta said her smile in place. "I have accomplished quite a bit here, we have a wonderful medical research that save Lucas's life, and our hydroponics is one of the biggest in the world. Our research has helped million of people and marine life."

"Yes but there must be a reason that no one knows where this Castlestone is?" Ford said.

"Of course there is Captain. It's owned by a UEO assassin, and for my safety and my crew's safety, not only their research this is the way it has to be."

"So you admit you're an assassin?" Ford asked.

"Was Captain, I was. But as I told Nathan who I am really doesn't matter. Now if you'll excuse me." Crysta said walking away.

"So you're sure your ok?" Nathan asked Lucas again as he placed a hand on the young man's cheek.

"I'm fine." Lucas said watching as Crysta left the room. He felt a sudden panic at her leaving the room. He smiled as he turned back to Nathan, but could tell he noticed.

"Hey maybe we should move this down to Recreation floor?" Ben said stopping by Lucas. He smiled at Bridger and Kristen.

"Well Ben, how long have you been here?" Kristen asked with a slight raise of her eyebrow.

"Six years." Ben replied.

"So what do you do here?" Nathan asked.

"Mostly supplies and piloting." Ben said. "But we all do different things."

"Oh." Nathan said as the group moved out of the room. They rode the elevator down to the Recreation rooms, which gave it more of a causal environment. Ben stepped out and in a few seconds they had drinks and snacks.

"Have you seen the boss?" Ben asked Miguel a short time later.

"Not in a while, why?" Miguel asked looking around at the people in the room.

"No reason, just wanted to make sure she was doing okay." Ben said moving away, he saw that Lucas standing by himself. "You okay kid?"

"Yeah," Lucas said. "I just wish everyone would quit ask me that."

"They will in time." Ben said with a smile.

"Have you seen Crysta?" Lucas asked looking at him, before he could ask Lucas the same thing.

"Nope," Ben said shaking his head. "Dinner will be served soon and she should be here."

"I'll go find her," Lucas volunteered leaving the room. He rode the elevator up to her office but found it empty. He then rode down to the communications room. "Hey Marcie."

"Hey Lucas." Marcie said turning her attention to him.

"Can you find Crysta for me?" Lucas asked her.

"Hydroponics," Marcie said without even looking. Lucas raised an eyebrow at her wanting to know how she knew that. "It's where she goes, when she needs time to think."

"Oh, Thanks." Lucas said going down to the hydroponics room. He was quite as he entered the room. Walking towards the voices he stopped when he saw Crysta sitting at table with an older man.

"Tell me what's bothering you Child?" The man asked Crysta as she quietly picked dead leaves off one of his herb plants.

"Nothing Cookie, it's just too many people in one room." Crysta said looking up at her cook. He was a grizzle old man, but his cooking was the best around.

"Hand me some Mint." Cookie said as he started to gather his herbs up. Reaching over Crysta pinched off a few mint leaves. She handed them to him as she looked up at him. "You know sometime your going to have to come out of your castle."

"I wish I knew how Cookie, I really do." Crysta replied sadly.

"Maybe he can help." Cookie said nodding to Lucas. Crysta turned in her chair smiled at him.

"Hey," Crysta said as Lucas walked up to the table. Cookie nodded to them and left the room.

"Hey," Lucas said looking over the plants. "Dinner will be served soon."

"I know, just not really hungry." Crysta said seeing Lucas stop and turn to her.

"Yeah I can relate." Lucas said sitting down on a stool next to hers. He could see why she came here when she needed time to think.

"Can I show you something?" Crysta asked watching him.

"Yeah," Lucas said smiling; he caught her look as she stood. As she walked away he got up and followed after her. As they walked he realized that the hydroponics floor must be huge. They stopped by a huge pond with a waterfall. "Wow."

"Beautiful huh?" Crysta said sitting down on the ledge of the pond.

"Yeah." Lucas said also sitting down. He looked at the water plants, and then realized that there was fish in the pond. "Fish?"

"Yeah koi." Crysta said running a hand through the water. Lucas moved closer, he placed a hand on her shoulder gently pulling her back him. She sighed as she relaxed against him.

Crysta closed her eyes as she as she leaned back against him. She linked her fingers with his hand that was around her shoulders. Leaning her head back against his chest she smiled when she felt him rest his chin against her shoulder.

XXXXX

Lucas and Crysta entered the mess hall just after the meal started. They were quiet as Lucas went to sit with Nathan and Kristen and Crysta went to sit with Ben and Miguel. The meal went pretty quiet for a while until Crysta noticed Miguel's looks.

"Don't even ask." Crysta said.

"I wasn't going to." Miguel said seeing Tim look up surprised, he wasn't sure what was going on.

"I will," Ben replied looking over at Crysta. "You okay?"

"I'm sitting here aren't I?" Crysta said sternly, she stared at Ben for a few minutes before a smile graced her face. "It's been a long day, I'm fine."

"Good." Ben replied going back to his meal. The meal proceeded in quite again for only a short time.

"Out with it chief, so I can eat in peace." Crysta said setting her fork down and looking up at him. Miguel looked at her wondering how to choose his words.

"I'm concerned," He started seeing her raise an eyebrow. "What happens if we don't find the information?"

"Lucas will be fine, chief. Noyce knows what happened and will make sure that he is protected if I can't." Crysta said.

"That's not what I meant Boss, I was talking about you." Miguel said looking over at Ben for some help who shook his head. He was staying out of this one.

"I'll survive Miguel, just like I have been." Crysta said reaching over to pat his hand.

"But," Miguel started.

"Castlestone will always be here whether I am or not." Crysta said as Ann came up to her table.

"I need to speak with you." Ann said sounding like it was urgent.

"Something wrong?" Crysta asked hating to be pulled away from her meal.

"Were having a problem in section two of med bay." Ann said her eyes briefly skimming the people at the table.

"Shit!" Crysta said bolting from the chair and out of the mess hall. The other stared after her then returned to their meal.

"What was that about?" Tim asked watching as Crysta retreated from the hall.

"No clue." Miguel answered with a shrug as he went back to his meal.

XXXXX

Crysta entered section two of med bay stopping as the woman turned to her. Her face was pale and her eyes were wide. She walked towards Crysta as she wrung her hands together.

"I can here them, voices. Voices I haven't heard in so long, ghost." The woman said her eyes darting around.

"It's all right," Crysta said reaching out to wrap her arm around the woman's shoulders.

"No no, its not. There ghost here because of something terrible. I can feel it Crysta, feel the pain and the screams." She said.

"I know." Crysta said softly as she led the way back to the bed.

"Make the screams stop, and then nothing, silence, death." She whispered as she sat on the bed. "They just ended, the voices just stopped. But I can here them again. Do you hear them?"

"Yes Wendy I do. I can hear the voices too." Crysta said getting her back into her bed, picking up a syringe she gave Wendy a shot that would hopefully help her sleep. As soon as Wendy was sleeping Crysta sat down beside the bed and rested her head in her hands.

"How is she?" Ann asked from the doorway of the room, Crysta was the only one who could calm Wendy down when she got like that.

"Why can't I help her Ann?" Crysta asked not looking up.

"You have, more then you know." Ann replied seeing Crysta look up at her. She then looked back at Wendy. In her head were so many answers; so much they could learn of what happened to the SeaQuest and her crew. Answers that the others couldn't remember or maybe they weren't suppose to remember.

XXXXX

Lucas and Tony followed the group to where they said action was going down. Most of Castlestone people seemed to find it exciting. But for Lucas he was bored since Crysta had left to take care of something, and he was suppose to take it easy. They entered what looked to be a training area.

Lucas stopped beside Ben and looked to where the attention of the staff was. He saw three men slowly circling Crysta. She watched each of them gauging which would attack first.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked suddenly afraid for her.

"She's blowing of some stress." Ben said looking over to see Lucas's worried look. "It's okay they spar until they get tired."

"Okay." Lucas replied seeing one come at Crysta. She took a hold of him using him to stable herself as she kicked back at the second one coming towards her. Her foot caught him in the chin. He fell back as she dropped the first to the mat. She swung around blocking the third.

By the time forty-five minutes had passed Lucas no longer believed this was just to blow of stress. Several of the men limped to safety, a couple were bleeding, although not seriously. Crysta was sweating her hair plastered to her face and neck, and she still had yet to stop.

"Crysta," Jake started only to have her go after him. He managed to dodge most of her blows, but she connected a few time. He ducked and coming up he caught her in the chin knocking her down. "Stay down Crysta."

"I'm not done." Crysta hissed trying to get back to her feet.

"Stay down." Jake said again.

"I'm not done." Crysta repeated.

"You are," Jake said, as Crysta managed to get to her knees. "You've all ready kicked everyone's ass."

"I can't help her Jake." Crysta said sounding defeated.

"You do." Jake said relaxing. She was done, or at least finished with her body torture.

"I can't, I couldn't. Why can't I help her Jake? Why does she have to continue to suffer?" Crysta asked smacking the mat several times with her fist. "It's not fair, Damn it. It's no way to live."

"I know." Jake said seeing most of his people had cleared out. It left only him and Lucas and Piccolo. Crysta leaned forward to rest her head against the mat.

"I failed her." Crysta said her voice muffled from the mat.

"No you didn't." Jake said seeing Crysta turn her head to look at him.

"Then why does it hurt so much?" She asked watching him.

"It's life boss." Jake said, as Crysta sat up as Lucas came to kneel down in front of her.

"You're bleeding." Lucas said holding a rag to her bleeding lip.

"Yeah it's fine." Crysta said taking the rag from him. "Want to have a go at it Lucas?"

"Excuse me?" Lucas asked not sure what she was talking about.

"A little sparing, couple of round. I promise to be nice." Crysta said smiling up at him.

"You'd have a chance Luke." Tony replied with a smile.

"Shut up Tony." Lucas said his eyes staying on Crysta. He could see she was exhausted. He wondered how long she would have continued if Jake hadn't stopped her.

"You need to go to med bay." Lucas said as she started to stand.

"No I don't." Crysta said seeing that her legs weren't going to support her at the moment. She was glad when Lucas grabbed a hold of her and swung her up into his arms. She sighed closing her eyes. Lucas walked towards the elevator with the intent on taking her to med bay. "I want to go to my quarters."

"You need to see Ann." Lucas said entering the elevator.

"No I don't." Crysta said opening her eyes to look at him. She could see he looked very concern. "I'm fine honest."

"Alright." Lucas said riding the elevator all the way up. Entering her office he walked to the door of her quarters. She reached out and hit the code and the door slid open. Walking in he surprised at what he saw. Her room was gray on gray, from the walls to the bedspread to the floor. It was all gray, maybe different shades of gray but gray all the same.

"You didn't expect Roses and teddy bears did you?" Crysta asked as he set her down on the bed.

"I don't know what I was expecting," Lucas said sitting down next to her. "This is kind of unemotional."

"Hum." Crysta said standing. Her legs where wobbly but she managed to stay on her feet. She headed towards a door but stopped to look over her shoulder at him. "I'm going to go take a shower."

"If you don't mind I'll stay and make sure you get into bed alright." Lucas replied smiling. Crysta only nodded and disappeared into the bathroom. He heard the water start and looked around the room again. He saw no pictures, no sorts of personal stuff anywhere around.

A few minutes later she came out dressed in a pair of gray shorts and a gray tank top. Lucas had to smile he wasn't really surprised. She climbed into the bed beside him. They sat quietly for a bit.

"Are you going to stay all night?" Crysta asked stretching out on the bed.

"Would you let me?" Lucas asked stretching out on his side and leaning over her. He looked down into her blue eyes. Reaching out he gently ran a finger beside the bruise that was forming by the corner of her mouth.

"No Lieutenant, Good night." Crysta replied when he had leaned down to kiss her. Lucas stopped to look at her a smile on his face. He nodded to her then got off the bed and left the bedroom. Crysta let out the breath she was holding as soon as she heard the elevator door open then close. Reaching over she turned off the lights and closed her eyes. By morning every part of her would hurt.

Crysta heard the call her mind and body going on instant alert. A moan escaped her as her muscles protested any movement. Sitting up she headed out to her office. Hearing the sirens she headed down to the communications room. A few seconds later Ann entered the communication room.

"What is going on?" Crysta asked.

"She's gone; she's not in her bed any longer." Ann said noting the slight bruising on Crysta's face. "What happened?"

"Stress workout, and what do you mean she's gone, she can't go anywhere?" Crysta replied.

"I've looked all over the med floor she's not on that floor anymore." Ann said seeing the panicked look that came to Crysta's face. At that time Nathan and Lucas decided to show up.

"I want a complete lock down of all floors." Crysta said turning to Nathan and Lucas.

"What's going on?" Nathan asked.

"I thought you said she couldn't be breached?" Lucas asked yelling above the sirens.

"She can't." Crysta said.

"Then what is going on?" Nathan asked again.

"It's nothing really," Crysta replied, turning to Marcie. "Cut the alarms."

"It's something, you don't lock down a building for nothing." Nathan replied.

"I can handle it, please just go back to bed." Crysta said picking up a PAL from the desk and heading towards the elevator. "Come on I'll escort you back."

"Alright." Nathan replied, as he and Lucas followed. They rode down to the personnel quarters in silence. Getting off the elevator Crysta turned a corner and stopped. Her heart was pounding; of course she would have come here. This is where all of her ghosts where.

"Ghost Crysta." Wendy said when she turned to them. "But they seem so real. When I stand here I can feel them."

"Wendy?" Nathan said sounding amazed at seeing her standing in front of him. Lucas was surprised, but not as much considering what he had learned when he had first arrived.

"Captain," Wendy said smiling as she walked towards them. "Do you see them Crysta, Do you see them?"

"Yes Wendy I can see them." Crysta said a sad smile.

"There not ghost, the voices I hear are real?" Wendy said reaching out to gently touch Nathan's Cheek. A smile coming to her face as she turned to Lucas and touched his face. "Yes, they're real."

"How long have you been here Wendy?" Nathan asked her. Wendy backed up slightly still looking at them. She looked over at Crysta with a questioning look.

"She's been here since you came back from where ever it is you went." Crysta said.

"I think we need to talk." Nathan said looking over at Crysta. Crysta nodded as she wrapped her arm around Wendy's shoulders and led her towards the elevator to head back to med floor. She really didn't want to discuss it tonight, but knew that he wouldn't rest until he figured it out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

XXXXX

"You see Nathan she's not like she once was." Crysta replied as they watched Ann putting Wendy back to bed.

"You mean she's crazy?" Nathan asked.

"No," Crysta started her eyes still on Wendy. "Yes. Her mind is not what it once was. It just stopped.

"Stopped?" Lucas asked from where he sat next to Nathan.

"Yeah, it's like she is stuck in the seconds of your death, and that's what keeps playing in her head. Screams pain nothing silence death. That's all we got out of her for the first several weeks she was here." Crysta replied sadly.

"Our death?" Bridger asked looking at Crysta then back at Wendy across the room.

"Yeah, after awhile she would say you were all gone, that when the voices stopped so did the feeling, everything." Crysta said. "Locked in her mind is what happened to you while you were gone. They couldn't swipe her mind, not without causing untold damage to it."

"Really?" Lucas asked looking interested.

"Lucas," Nathan started, "I'm not sure we want to know what happened, Tobias must have had a reason to swipe our memories, and only left me with the little bit he did."

"With all due respect Nathan, but I think you may want to know what happened to you." Crysta replied looking between them. With a motion she led them from the room to a small office. Going to a filing cabinet she pulled out a file. Opening she handed a picture to Nathan.

"It's Lucas." Nathan said looking at her.

"Taken just before the SeaQuest disappeared." Crysta said handing him another picture.

"It's Lucas again." Nathan replied.

"Yeah, taken just after he collapsed at the summit." Crysta said looking at him. Lucas looked over at the pictures not seeing what she thought was so interesting. "Look at his hair, it's grown."

"Yeah it has." Nathan commented feeling a sick feeling settle in his stomach.

"Most of you showed to have aged a few day. But Lucas shows that he had aged a few months or more." Crysta said watching as Nathan looked between the two pictures.

"Excuse me, I need to think." Nathan replied handing the pictures back to Crysta and leaving the room. Crysta returned the pictures to the file and replaced them into the cabinet; she then turned back to Lucas.

"Do you want to know what happened to you?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know." Lucas replied.

"Yeah, that's where it hard. You can find out and if its horrible, you can't take it back and you have to live with that the rest of your life. And yet if you don't find out you'll be left with a blank spot." Crysta said nodding her head.

"Yeah." Lucas replied looking over at her.

"Do you ever wonder why they placed you at the summit?" Crysta asked.

"Yeah I do." Lucas said thinking she might have some explanation to it.

"Yeah me to." Crysta replied getting up and heading out of the room.

"Hey where are you going?" Lucas asked.

"Bed, Wendy should be sleeping by now." Crysta replied as they left the room together and headed towards the elevator.

XXXXX

Crysta was working the next morning when her elevator opened to reveal Nathan. Smiling she stood as he entered. She indicated him to sit in the chair in front of her desk, as soon as he sat Crysta resumed sitting behind her desk.

"What can I do for you Nathan?" She asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about Wendy, I think it should be left up to the decision of the crew if they would like to find out what happened. But I also think that they have the right to know that Wendy is alive." Nathan said.

"I agree, Wendy had something that was sent back with her, a device as far as we can tell. My techs haven't been able to figure it out, I have Lucas looking at it right now." Crysta replied.

"Lucas?" Nathan asked not sounding at all happy about it.

"He volunteered." Crysta replied seeing Nathan get up and walk over to the window that took up almost one whole wall of her office. Standing she walked over to stand beside him, her eyes on the expanse of the ocean.

"I got it!" Lucas replied triumphantly, as he entered the room.

"Okay what is it?" Crysta asked walking over to the desk where Lucas had set the device. Nathan also walked over.

"It's a projection device." Lucas replied pushing a few buttons. A screen popped up. "I don't know the code."

"Maybe Wendy can help, it was sent back with her." Crysta replied.

"Yeah let's do that." Nathan said.

"All right." Crysta replied as Lucas picked up the device. "I'll get Wendy and meet you in the conference room in about fifteen minutes?"

"Okay." Nathan replied as he and Lucas left the room. Crysta turned back to the window her mind going over everything. She really didn't want to expose Wendy to this, she had come so far and she was afraid that this would send her back into her mind.

XXXXX

Crysta entered the conference room and stopping looked around the room. They were all there, each of them looking at her expectedly. Walking over she stopped by Nathan and Lucas.

"Did you explain this to them?" She asked Nathan.

"No, I figured that I would leave it for you to do." Nathan said sitting down. Crysta walked over to the head of the table and took a seat.

"Six years ago." Crysta started her eyes meeting each one of them. "A friend showed up here in my med bay. Wendy Smith was found huddled in a corner terrified, unsure of where she was or how she got there."

"You mean Dr. Smith has been here this whole time?" Ford asked. "Why didn't you contact her family, or us?"

"Wendy isn't…" Crysta paused not sure how to explain the situation. "She's not like she was, she's buried deep in her mind, and she doesn't always perceive reality like we do."

"She's crazy?" Tony asked.

"In a way yes, please remember though, when you see her that she has been through a lot. Try not to upset her." Crysta replied seeing the Ann standing in the doorway. Crysta nodded and Ann escorted Wendy into the room.

"Can you see them Crysta, can you?" Wendy asked as Ann led her to a chair beside Crysta and across from Lucas. Sitting down she reached for the device in front of Lucas but then drew her hand back.

"Yes Wendy I can see them," Crysta replied smiling. "Sent back with her was a device that Lucas has figured out is a projection machine. It may be as simple as Tobias saying goodbye, or it may hold the key as to what happened to you."

"And what do you want from us?" Henderson asked.

"I want you to decide if you would like to find out what happened," Crysta replied. "Or leave the blank you have."

"And if we decide not to?" Tim asked seeing that several of the people at the table nod their heads.

"They you are free to leave the room, there is no pressure in this." Crysta replied, as the room fell silent. The room was quiet for a while as she could see each person debated on if they really wanted to know.

"Yeah, I'm game." O'Neil finally said seeing all the people at the table nod.

"Are you all sure?" Crysta asked meeting each one eyes and waiting for them to nod before moving on. Everyone in the room had decided to stay. "For those of you who were not aboard SeaQuest when she disappeared you may choose to stay or leave."

"I'd like to stay." Kristen said seeing Nathan nod his head as he took her hand. Both Devin and Ben also nodded indicating that they would also like to stay.

"Would you like to say anything Nathan?" Crysta asked.

"No." Nathan replied feeling Kristen squeeze his hand.

"All right, Lucas?" Crysta replied looking over at him. Nodding he pushed a series of button and the code screen popped up again. He then pushed it towards Wendy who was looking at it she glanced up at him. Then slowly reached out to enter a code that had been sent back with her.

"…Get this damn thing working?" Tobias said as he popped up on the screen. "I know it works we've been using it for the last ten years."

"It's working sir." Someone replied that they couldn't see.

"Good." Tobias replied looking back at the device. "If you are seeing this then my decision was a correct one. I have sent everyone back to earth so far except for Wendy Smith, whose mind could not be swiped do to her ability. This device that we are sending back will retell your story, unlock what happened."

"I find." Tobias continued, "That I can not thank the members and crew of SeaQuest enough for what they have sacrificed on behave of my people. Thank you."

As the image died Crysta's brow drew together in a frown. She wondered what he meant when he said that it would retell their story, as it seemed the recording was over. Suddenly white lights flowed out and surrounded the room blocking out everything else. Each person seemed to freeze as they saw images flying past their eyes.

XXXXX

Hyperion 2022

The group headed back down the hallway towards the shuttle, they had set the charges and know were headed back to the SeaQuest. Tony looked up seeing two guards watching them as they headed back, seeing behind them that KraTaks and Stormers were arriving behind them.

"Look out! Behind you!" Tony yelled but it was too late as they watched the two guards fall.

"Take cover, watch the left!" Ortiz Yelled as Brody slide on his knees into the action.

"I need some help here." Tony yelled as the firing continued and the situation was fast becoming helpless.

"It's Ariel." Wendy said to Scott who turned towards Ariel and the KraTaks coming down the hallway.

"Tony watch it!" Henderson yells.

"Scramble, come on," Scott yelled to the people behind them. "Brody watch your back."

"Get out of that hole right now!" Tony yelled to Scott and Wendy.

"Let's go!" Scott said urging Wendy back towards the others.

"I can't hold them back." Tony replied.

"They're everywhere." Wendy said looking around.

"Watch out," Brody yells firing towards Ariel and the KraTaks. "Watch out!"

"Brody take the two on the left, I got the one on the right." Scott yelled firing and killing Stormers.

"I got three with one hit, I got 'em!" Tony says.

They see one of the Stormers through something into the docked shuttle and then Ariel and they start to back off. Seconds later the shuttled exploded as the group watched in horror.

"They've torched the Shuttle!" Tony yelled, in astonishment.

"Watch out up ahead!" Brody yelled firing at Ariel and the Stormers they came back around the corner.

"This is it, isn't it?" Miguel asked looking over at Henderson.

"It looks that way." Henderson replied also looking at the shuttle. Bridger pulled out his PAL and pushed a button.

"Commander, listen. We are completely cut off." He said.

XXXXX

"We're coming in." Ford replied from the bridge of the SeaQuest.

"No, no, you can't. There's nothing you can do for us. You've got to stop this mothership anyway you can. Do you hear me? Any way you can!" Bridger replied over the PAL.

"You know what they said at the academy, Captain? Always kill two birds with one stone." Ford replied into the Pal, then turned to the bridge crew. "All ahead emergency. Darwin, leave the boat. Follow Lucas away from it."

"Whoa. What? Wait a minute." Lucas replied looking at Ford.

"Listen, take the stinger and go. There's a tiny point of land bearing south/southwest of here." Ford said hoping the young man would listen.

"I'm gonna stay here, Commander. I'm gonna fight." Lucas declared bravely.

"No you're not. Dagwood! Get him to the Stinger." Ford replied.

"Aye, sir." Dagwood replied taking Lucas by the shoulders.

"No, no…Dagwood, don't do this." Lucas said pulling away.

"I'm sorry Lucas, but Captain told me, if Commander Ford says for you to go, you go." Dagwood said with a sorry look. He didn't want to leave either but Captain told him to take care of Lucas.

"Commander." Lucas tried again.

"Lucas, just go. Dagwood." Ford said watching, as Dagwood gently turned Lucas and escorted him from the bridge. He then turned back to the bridge crew and the task at hand.

XXXXX

Bridger and Tobias are working on getting open a door as the fighting goes on around them. They finally get the door open.

"Jim!" Henderson screams as she sees him hit.

"He's hit!" Miguel replied.

"Let's clear out come on!" Bridger yelled leading them in through the door to the room.

"I got him." Henderson said helping Brody through the doorway.

"Tony take to the right." Ortiz yelled as he fires.

"Everyone fall back." Scott said as the rest follow leaving Scott, Ortiz and Tony.

"Get through here." Bridger yelled, as he ushered his people into the room.

"Come on Tony!" Ortiz yelled going through the door.

"Now I'm mad." Tony said shooting at the oncoming Stormers.

"Come on." Scott said heading into the room as Tony follows.

XXXXX

"Singer's clear." Tim reported.

"Aim us for where our people docked in the mothership." Ford said.

"On our way." Helmswoman Tyler replied as the SeaQuest turns towards the mothership.

"Computer." Ford said inserting an arming Key.

"Computer on." The computer said.

"Arm all weapons, Unlock code 826242." Ford said.

"Permissive Action link confirmed." The computer replied. "Conventional weapons armed. Nuclear weapons armed. Pulse energy weapons armed. All weapons armed."

"Target the mothership above our people's heads. We're gonna try and flood out the Stormers." Ford said.

"Aye aye, sir. Lasers up. Torpedo's up." Tim replied pushing buttons.

"Commander, what's that?" Helmswoman Tyler asked alarmed.

"A barrier mine." Ford replied completely shocked.

"Huh," Tim replied numb, as he reached in and pulled out his cross. "I guess they had some underwater technology after all."

"Oh my god." Ford replied as the SeaQuest takes a direct hit and is hulled. She started to sink taking the helpless crew with her.

XXXXX

"They're coming in through the wall." Scott yelled, as Stormers fire in through a hole in the wall.

"Reload!" Tony yells.

"I Can't, Losing charge we don't have enough to hold them." Ortiz replied.

"Alright watch it." Bridger said to the people around him.

"Good shot Keller." Tony says as, Stormers goes down.

"It's okay I got you." Henderson says to Brody who is in a lot of pain.

"There's to many of them!" Ortiz shouts.

"Come on Ortiz!" Tony yells.

"Jonathan?" Bridger says into his pal, he gets no response so he hits it. "Jonathan?"

"We're taking off." Scott yells as the ship starts to take off.

"It's terminal maneuvers to bring the comet in." Tobias replies.

"Lucas? Lucas, can you hear me?" Bridger asked into his PAL.

"I hear you Captain. I'm coming back." Lucas said preparing to turn the Stinger around.

"No, no. There's nothing you can do for us. What's happened to the SeaQuest?" Bridger asks into the PAL.

"She's down, Captain," Lucas replied quietly. "She's been hulled."

Bridger closes his eyes sending out a silent prayer for his people aboard the sinking SeaQuest. Opening them he looks at his PAL again. "We've had it Kiddo. You're on your own now, Lucas. Just don't let them take away what you believe. DO you understand me? Not what you believe. You tell them what's happened here today."

"They're coming through." Ortiz yells as Stormers start in through the hole.

"Behind you!" Scott yells firing at the advancing Stormers.

"Captain?" Lucas yells into his PAL but gets no answer from the Captain.

"Piccolo watch the left." Ortiz says.

"We got nowhere left to go Cap." Tony shouts glancing back at Bridger as the Stormers flood into the room. Reaching up Bridger places his hand over Henderson as he looks sadly around at the people who had fought so hard.

"It's time." Henderson replied quietly. Bridger pushed the button and closing his eyes he sends out a prayer for all of the men and woman who will lose their lives on this foreign world in a war that wasn't their own.

The stinger rocked as the shock wave from the mothership exploding. Lucas can hardly believe it; he can't understand what has happened. They travel quite a ways and as the stinger runs out of fuel they still have found no land. Surfacing they pull out an inflatable boat and climb out of the stinger.

"Well at least Darwin's okay." Lucas said as he watches the dolphin jumping in the waves.

"And our friends?" Dagwood asked looking at the miles and miles of Blue Ocean.

"Well the comet passed without hitting us," Lucas replied looking up at the sky. "So… Scott was right. That means we've won."

"So…" Dagwood asked wanting to know what they were going to do now.

"So we have to find fuel for the stinger. And then we'll go looking for survivors." Lucas replied leaning towards Dagwood. "They can't all be dead, Dagwood. All right? They can't be. We'll find them I swear to God we'll find them."

"And if we don't?" Dagwood asked hating to think of the possibility.

"Then we'll rebuild here," Lucas replied leaning back. "Someday, we'll carry their story back to Earth."

Lucas looked up at the twin moons that were rising as night fell. He didn't want to think about what had happened, and what they had lost. Closing his eyes he figured if he got some sleep then maybe when he woke up it would all be a horrible dream.

Dagwood watched his friend sleep. He watched, as Lucas started to toss and turn again he was having another nightmare, the third one this night. He looked to where the sun was just starting to come up. Hearing a noise he searched the horizon until he found it.

"Lucas?" Dagwood said gently shaking the boy.

"Huh?" Lucas replied sitting up.

"Look," Dagwood said pointing to the approaching ship. Lucas watched quietly as the ship stopped along side them and the door opened.

"Tobias?" Lucas asked not sure if it was really him or not.

"Yes," Tobias replied. "Come on, we have them all."

"Okay" Lucas replied figuring that they wouldn't be any worse off it turned out not to be Tobias. If they stayed in the inflatable they wouldn't have any food or water. Entering the ship they rode back to the rebel base in silence. Once they arrived one of the techs took Dagwood, as Tobias led Lucas towards a room.

"Captain?" Lucas asked as they entered the room. Nathan turned towards the voice.

"Oh thank God." Nathan said walking over grab the boy and pulled him into his arms. He had been afraid that the mothership had exploded with the Stinger to close.

"We have the dolphin sir," A rebel said entering the room. "He's in stasis."

"Very good." Tobias replied as the rebel left. He turned back to Nathan and Lucas.

"I want the crew's memories cleared of this incident." Nathan said.

"Nathan," Tobias said trying to reason with the captain.

"But Captain you told me to carry our story back to earth." Lucas said.

"That was before, but with all of us going back now I don't want this hanging over our peoples heads." Nathan said laying a hand on Lucas's shoulder. Lucas just nodded.

"Sir we have the SeaQuest," A rebel said.

"And?" Tobias inquired.

"She's heavily damaged but I think we can fix her." The rebel said.

"Alright." Tobias said.

"I want to erase her computer banks of what happened." Nathan said. Tobias just nodded, knowing that he couldn't argue with Nathan. They left the room and headed towards the SeaQuest was.

Lucas followed Nathan into the SeaQuest; it was eerie without any people on board. He stopped in the doorway to the bridge; his eyes following his Captain as Bridger headed towards the computer.

"Lucas?" Nathan said glancing back at the boy.

"Yes captain?" Lucas asked not moving from his spot by the doorway.

"Come on and help me." Bridger replied urging the boy onto the bridge. Lucas slowly entered the bridge and stopped beside Nathan. "Start shutting down her systems while I erase the computers memories."

"Okay." Lucas replied starting to shut down they systems one by one. By the time he had most of the systems shut down Bridger was through with the computer. Shutting the last of them down they left the bridge.

Lucas stopped at the doorway again looking back over the bridge. He was sad at what was ending. All that they had been though, and all that they had lost. Turning he saw Bridger watching him.

"Don't think of it as an ending, Lucas. But as a beginning." Nathan said as they left the SeaQuest. They followed Tobias to another room on the ship; it was filled with rows and rows of stasis tubes.

"We're ready." One of the techs said coming over.

"Lucas." Nathan said turning towards the boy. "When we get back what do you say we take a long vacation?"

"Really?" Lucas asked with a smile.

"Yeah." Nathan said.

"I'd like that." Lucas replied seeing him nod and then walk away with the tech. He watched as Nathan stepped into the tube and the door close. The tech pushed a few buttons and watched as Nathan Bridger's vitals slowed.

"He's in stasis sir." The tech replied to Tobias. Tobias nodded and then turned to the young man beside him.

"Lucas?" Tobias said, seeing Lucas turn to him looking slightly pale.

"I can't." Lucas replied watching them, as the Captains stasis tube was laid flat and placed in a row with the others. "Please Tobias, let me stay awake and help with the SeaQuest."

"Lucas," Tobias said seeing the fear in the boy, with a sigh he nodded his head. "But only until the SeaQuest if fixed."

"Okay" Lucas said following Tobias from the room. He stopped in the doorway to look back over his crew. He wanted to help make sure they got home, and that they had a boat when they did.

XXXXX

Lucas looked up as the crew that had been working on SeaQuest stopped for the day. Standing he stretched and contemplated all that they had accomplished in the last two weeks. He had heard just this morning that tomorrow they would be lifting off for Earth.

Walking towards the stasis room he stopped outside the door. In the last two weeks he had not been able to bring himself to go back in, yet he knew he had to. He needed to check on his friends and crewmembers.

"Lucas are you okay?" Tobias said as he stopped beside the young man.

"Hey Tobias." Lucas said looking at him then back at the door.

"Something wrong?" Tobias asked having been told that Lucas spent a lot of time standing outside the door.

"No." Lucas replied feeling slightly silly that he couldn't bring himself to enter the room where his family was. He realized that beyond that door was his family, the only family he really knew. "I'm just nervous about entering the stasis room."

"I could go with you if you would like." Tobias replied.

"No I think I should do this by myself." Lucas said stepping forward and letting the door open. He walked in his eyes scanning the tubes. He walked over to the first one he had to smile. It was of Commander Ford, and it was the first time that Lucas had seen him look peaceful.

Walking on he glanced at each person from the bridge crew; Tim didn't look as relaxed his cross necklace still in his hand. He walked on his eyes stopping when they landed on Tony. Tony was his brother; he hadn't realized it until the thought of losing them all.

Continuing down the line he stopped at Wendy's tubes, his eyes straying to the tech that was looking worriedly at the woman inside. Lucas looked down at Wendy again and noticed that her face didn't look peaceful at all.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked.

"Well." The tech said, not sure that he should tell the boy anything, he knew that Lucas already had a phobia about being placed in stasis as it was.

"It's okay." Tobias said walking over to stand beside Lucas.

"We can't swipe her mind, Tobias. There is to much damage to it already." The tech replied. "If we swipe it, we could cause so much damage she would cease to function."

"Damage? What kind of damage?" Lucas asked concerned for Wendy.

"With hertelepathic powers," Tobias said quietly. "She is reliving the core explosions over and over."

"Oh God," Lucas mumbled as he realized what that meant. "But not while she's in stasis right?"

"Kind of." The tech said.

"What do you mean Kind of?" Lucas asked.

"It's slowed but I think she is still reliving part of it." He replied. "All we can do is leave her as she is, and hope that we can find her family once we get back to earth."

"Very good," Tobias replied nodding as he turned to Lucas. "I was going to head to get something to eat, would you like to join me?"

"No thanks, I think I'll stay here for a while." Lucas replied as he walked towards Bridger's tube. He stopped beside the tube and laid a hand on the lid. He looked up to see Tobias quietly watching him.

Tobias smiled sadly at the boy then turned and left the room. Lucas looked back down at his sleeping Captain. Bridger looked peaceful, like everything was going to work out and Lucas hopped that it did.

With one last glance Lucas left the stasis room and headed to the room that they had given him. He had managed to get some stuff from his room aboard SeaQuest, so he didn't feel as alone. Going to the bed he laid down, he needed to sleep but still the nightmare came.

"Lucas?" Tobias said, seeing the teen open his eyes.

"What?" Lucas asked sitting up.

"We are going to lift off, would you like to come to the bridge and watch?" Tobias asked.

"Yeah I would." Lucas said getting up from the bed and following behind Tobias. They entered the bridge and Tobias gave the order for them to depart. Lucas felt the ship as it started to rise from the Hyperion Sea. His eyes fixed on the screen as they cleared the water, and then the sky.

Lucas waited for them to make a hyperspace jump but after a few minutes when they didn't he looked over at Tobias. Who, was looking back at him with a sad look on his face.

"We can't return you as fast as they brought you Lucas." Tobias said.

"How long?" Lucas asked looking between Tobias and one of the female rebels.

"We don't know yet," Tobias said meeting the young man's eyes. "I'm sorry Lucas, I wish it were another way."

"I know Tobias, I know." Lucas said heading off the bridge to go back to helping with the SeaQuest.

"He is very brave." The woman said.

"Yes he is Triennia." Tobias said nodding in agreement.

"We will get them back Tobias." Triennia said laying a hand on Tobias' shoulder. "And the KraTaks will not be a threat to him or his world. That is good?"

"Yes that is good." Tobias replied smiling at the woman.

XXXXX

A/n: sorry the updates are so far apart. But don't give up, because I havent.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Lucas entered the hold where the SeaQuest lay. Without the sea water the regenerating skin had yet to heal itself. Yet he had come up with a way that might be able to get the skin to heal itself. An hour later he was please that it worked and the skin where the barrier mine had hit started to repair itself.

"Good job kid." One of the techs replied as he stood beside Lucas and watched as the skin slowly repaired itself.

"Thanks," Lucas said glancing at the man. "What about the damage inside?"

"We've gotten to most of it, but the wiring is what's slowing us down." The tech replied.

"I can do that." Lucas replied seeing the man nod. Going inside he noticed that they had to reboot a few of her systems in order for the repairs to continue. Finding the technical readouts he need for the wiring he starts on the repairs.

"Do you need help?" A young tech asked stopping behind Lucas.

"Sure." Lucas said looking over the young man. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. "I'm Lucas."

"I am Baldric." He replied. They worked quietly for quite a while, and Lucas realized that they worked well together. Lucas was lost in his own mind as he checked computer readouts, and adjusted wires.

Baldric watched the human who he worked with. He could see the way he concentrated at the task. And the fact that he loved the boat that he was working on, Baldric could see it with everything the boy did.

"Lucas?" Baldric said seeing the boy stop and turn to him. "It's time to eat, we should go."

"I um…" Lucas stopped at seeing the techs look. Of course he needed to eat. "Yeah we should go,"

"Good." Baldric replied as they left the hold and headed towards the mess hall. Grabbing what Lucas figured as fruit they found a place to sit. They ate in silence for a while before Baldric breaks the silence. "You have been on many adventures?"

"Adventures?" Lucas asked looking up and smiling. "Yeah you could say that."

"Tell me about one." Baldric asked quietly. He could see that Lucas was a bit reluctant. "Please?"

"Alright," Lucas said smiling. "But first I have to tell you about my friend Ben Krieg."

XXXXX

Lucas sat next to Bridger's stasis tube; his eyes focused on something other then the face inside. He had so much he wanted to say, yet couldn't find the words. With a sigh he closed his eyes and a smile came to his face.

"You know Captain," He started. "I'm learning a lot."

Lucas stopped his eyes going to his Captains face. He wanted this all to be over, but the last six months had been a lot of hard work. Tobias had been great, and he had become close friends with Baldric. It would only be another couple of days until the SeaQuest was fully repaired.

"I miss you guys, I never realized how much you all came to mean to me." Lucas said resting his elbows on his knees. "Tobias doesn't know how long it will take yet, they have tech trying to figure it out."

"I'd like to help, but I can't speak or read the language." Lucas paused as he heard someone coming into the room.

"Hello Lucas." Tobias replied as he walked over.

"Tobias." Lucas replied.

"How is SeaQuest coming?" Tobias asked stopping beside the young man.

"Good, we should be finished in about three days." Lucas replied his eyes scanning the room.

"Good." Tobias said not mentioning that after that Lucas would have not choice but to go into stasis. "You need a hair cut Lucas."

"Yeah I've noticed." Lucas replied. "So what will happen when we get back to earth?"

"It's simple, me and my people will place you where you need to be." Tobias replied. Lucas nodded, it sounded so much easier then it probably was.

"You can't put SeaQuest in the water, not without her crew and her systems on." Lucas said looking up at Tobias.

"Yes I know." Tobias replied smiling at him. "Come it's time to eat."

"Alright." Lucas replied standing and following after him. They made their way to the mess hall, and Lucas was surprised to see how empty it was. Most of the time it was packed. Sitting down Lucas picked at his food he wasn't really hungry away.

"Something wrong with your meal?" Tobias asked.

"No," Lucas replied setting his fork down. "I was just wondering are you going to swipe my mind also?"

"I have to Lucas, Nathan wants it that way." Tobias said.

"I know," Lucas replied. "I just hate to lose all that I've learned here with you."

"I know." Tobias replied with a smile.

"I think I'm going to head back and finish up the wiring." Lucas replied getting up and leaving the mess hall. He walked to the hold deep in thought about what it was going to mean when he got back to earth. He wondered if his parents missed him.

Going into the SeaQuest he went back to where the wiring needed to be finished. He was amazed at how well they could reproduce the wires and stuff that they needed to fix the SeaQuest.

"Lucas?" He heard Baldric said and turned towards the tech.

"Hey." Lucas replied as he stopped what he was doing.

"I hear we are almost finished." Baldric replied.

"Yeah." Lucas replied going back to checking the wiring. He worked for a bit until he realized that Baldric was watching him. "What?"

"Are you afraid?" Baldric asked.

"Afraid of what?" Lucas asked knowing what he was talking about. Yet he hopped that he was wrong.

"Of going into stasis?" Baldric said watching the look on Lucas's face.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Lucas replied nodding his head. "The thought of sleeping for an unknown amount of time is a little undoing."

"I guess it can be, but it's safe." Baldric said. "Plus it's a better why to travel."

"I suppose," Lucas replied going turning his attention back to the wiring. "I thought I had life all figured out Baldric."

"At such a young age?" Baldric asked smiling.

"Well I figured that I would stay on SeaQuest, become a great scientist. You know make the world a better place." Lucas said pushing a few buttons on his portable computer. He then glanced up at Baldric. "You know make a difference like Captain Bridger."

"You like your Captain?" Baldric said stating the obvious.

"He's like the father I never had." Lucas said. "He's my role model."

"Ah," Baldric said. They feel into a comfortable silence, they worked well together. Lucas realized that he should feel some sort of resentment towards Baldric, without his help Lucas wouldn't be as far as he was. Yet he couldn't find any resentment towards him. He was a friend that Lucas didn't want to lose but knew he would.

XXXXX

Lucas rolled over and sat up, the dream that he had been having was creepy. Shaking his head he got up and walked slowly around the room. In a few hours all his stuff would be returned to his quarters aboard SeaQuest and he would be put into stasis.

He felt a shiver at the thought, but the rest of his crew had been in stasis the last six months and they were doing ok. Even Darwin seemed to be fine. Walking over the desk he started to pack up his stuff, they had finished the SeaQuest and re-shut down all her systems.

"Come in," Lucas said hearing a knock on his door. He smiled at Tobias as he finished packing his stuff. "I'm all set."

"Good." Tobias said taking the bag from Lucas and handing it to Baldric. They left Lucas's temporary quarters and headed towards the stasis room. Lucas walked back with Baldric following behind Tobias.

"Something wrong Friend?" Baldric said.

"Yeah, in a few minutes I'm going to forget all of this, and you." Lucas said keeping his eyes on Tobias's back.

"AH yes your Captains wishes, that your memory of this be erased." He replied shaking his head. "It's very sad."

"Yeah it is." Lucas replied glancing at his friend. They entered the stasis room and Lucas said goodbye to Baldric and Tobias and then went with a tech. Stepping into a tube he turned around his eyes locking with Tobias.

"Sleep well Lucas." Tobias said as the tube door closed, and soon Lucas felt very tired. Closing his eyes he willed himself to stay calm.

"He's in stasis, sir." The tech replied.

"Good." Tobias said walking over to where the tech was laying the stasis tube flat to place it next to Bridger's.

"Do you have to swipe it all?" Baldric asked also walking over.

"Yeah I do," Tobias said holding his hand above Lucas's tube. As he lowered his hand he saw the look that came to Baldric's eyes. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Baldric said nodding to Tobias and leaving the room. Tobias looked back down at the boy. With a sigh he left the stasis room.

XXXXX

Nine and a half years later:

"Tobias we are close enough to Earth to start sending people back." A tech said as Tobias entered the bridge.

"All right, leave the bridge crew and Lucas until last. And Wendy, we don't know where to send her yet." Tobias said turning to Triennia. "What have you learned?"

"That a lot has happened on Earth in the last ten years." Triennia replied. "Captain Bridger is a grandfather, and needs to go the embassy his grandson is at."

"Alright, what of Wendy." Tobias asked.

"Wendy's family is gone, we have found something." Triennia replied pulling up readout.

"Castlestone, it's a research facility. With a full medical staff, and is completely undetectable." Tobias read. "Crysta Anderson, owner and operator. It sound perfect, she has some ties to the SeaQuest. It will work."

"Lucas is need at the emergency summit," Triennia said. "He is the most known, several of the leaders know who he is. It will tell McGrath that the SeaQuest is back."

"And the SeaQuest?" Triennia asked, as Tobias looked around. With a smile he pointed to a place on the map. "That's a Iowan cornfield Tobias."

"Yes Ironic isn't it?" Tobias said with a smile. "We're aliens, where else would we put it?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Triennia replied failing to find humor in placing a deep submergent vehicle in a cornfield thousands of miles from the ocean.

"Trust me." Tobias said as they left the bridge and headed down to the stasis room to see how everything was going.

"We are almost finished." The tech replied.

"I will deal with the bridge crew." Tobias replied walking over to where Ford, Piccolo, Ortiz, Henderson, Brody, and O'Neil were. With a wave of his hand they disappeared from the tubes. He walked over to Bridger, and within seconds he to was gone. Lucas was next, and then Tobias walked over to where Wendy was. "I have a message I want to send back with her."

"Alright." Triennia replied watching as Tobias recorded the message. Giving them the option of learning what happened, and thanking them for their untold sacrifice. Placing the device with Wendy he placed his hand over her forehead and then she was gone.

"The SeaQuest is in the cornfield sir." Tobias heard.

"Alright then, let's go home." Tobias replied as he and Triennia headed back towards the bridge.

XXXXX

Crysta sat back as the room came into focus again. Taking a deep breath she looked around the room and saw that most of the people were suffering the same effects that she was. It wasn't like watching it, but it wasn't exactly like living it. It was somewhere in between.

Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and then opened her eyes again. She turned to look at Lucas who looked ill. She smiled weakly at him. Reaching over she gently touched his hand.

"That was interesting." Kristen said quietly as a tear slipped from her eyes.

"Yeah." Miguel replied shaking his head. He stood his eyes briefly came to Crysta as he prepared to leave the room. She nodded quietly and he was gone, several of the others also left the room.

Crysta stood also and left the room, she made her way across to the elevator and made her way to the hydroponics. She smiled sadly at Cookie as she walked past him. Opening a door she made her way into a small well-lit room. The sounds of birds were almost deafening. Walking over she sat down beside one of the trees that grew in the room.

She couldn't think past the idea that ever one of the two hundred crew, excluding Lucas, Dagwood and Darwin had experienced death. It was no wonder that Wendy was crazy; she was connected to them all.

"You gonna hide in here all day?" Lucas asked from the doorway as he watched the birds.

"I'm trying to sort out what I learned Lucas." Crysta replied looking at him.

"I can't believe that I helped them with the SeaQuest." Lucas said sitting down next to her. After she had left he had felt the need to be with her. He wasn't sure why but he felt the closest to her.

"I can't believe that Tobias picked me to care for Wendy." Crysta said reaching out to take his hand.

"I can, you're very good at taking care of people." Lucas said smiling at her. He reached out to gently touch her cheek. "You took care of me."

"Lucas," Crysta said pulling back from him slightly. "I didn't take care of you Ann did."

"You held me that first night," Lucas replied. "During the purging when I felt bad."

"I know." Crysta said not telling him that it meant a lot to her that he let her comfort him. She turned away from him to look out over the room anything to avoid looking at him.

"We should get back." Crysta said quietly as she stood. Lucas also stood, but he took a hold of her shoulders and turned her to face him.

"Crysta." He said bringing her eyes to him.

"Lucas please don't." Crysta said quietly slight panic in her voice. Lucas looked at her wondering at what she was afraid of. It couldn't be of him; no it had to be of what he felt.

"Okay." He replied stepping back.

"Thank you." Crysta said reaching up to hug him. She felt his arms go around her as he held her close. It was a while before he let her go. They left the room and walked back down to the recreation area. They saw that most of the crew was there talking with each other.

"Crysta." Nathan said coming up to her. "I want you to know that I am grateful for what you have done."

"Thank you Nathan." Crysta said looking out over the people. "I'm just sorry that it happened like it did."

"I'm glad we have cleared some of this up." Nathan said moving away from her and Lucas.

"I wonder how he feels about the decision he made." Lucas said.

"He figured it was the right thing to do at the time. He most likely never thought ten years would pass." Crysta said looking up at him.

"Yeah I guess." Lucas said smiling as he looked down at her. Crysta felt a flutter in her stomach at his smile. She turned away from him before he could see the slight pinking of her cheeks. "You okay?"

"Yeah just worn out." Crysta said keeping her eyes on the floor.

"Oh." Lucas replied even though he wasn't totally convinced that was why she was staring at the floor. He looped an arm around her shoulders and leaned in close to whisper in her ear. "I'm having a hard time believing you."

"Lucas." Crysta said blushing even worse.

"Don't Lucas me." He said into her ear.

"Commander?" They heard from behind them. Crysta turned to see Devin standing there dressed for recon. She raised an eyebrow at him. "We have a situation."

"Alright," Crysta said pulling away from Lucas. "Excuse me."

"Can I help?" Lucas asked. Crysta looked at Devin who shook his head, then back at Lucas.

"Sorry Lucas but not this time." She replied leaving with Devin. They walked to the elevator in silence and Crysta waited for the door to close before she asked. "Well?"

"We have the ship you chased last month, trying to poach in your waters again." Devin replied smiling at her.

"Really?" Crysta asked as they arrived at her office. Devin nodded as she entered her room; he went to sit by her desk. After a few minutes she emerged wearing a black pair of cargo pants and a black tee shirt.

"Ready?" He asked as they made their way from her office to the launch bay. She smiled as she met with Ben and Miguel. They entered the submersible and were launched in a matter of minutes.

"Bogy dead a head." Ben said as the poaching boat came into view.

"All head full, Lt. Lets knock on their door and asked them what they're doing." Crysta replied. "Load forward weapons."

"Weapons loaded Sir." Devin replied.

"Fifty percent target their propeller." Crysta said feeling the rush of adrenaline.

"Target locked." Devin replied.

"Fire." Crysta said seeing Devin fire the weapons. She waited for it to hit, and smiled as the small charge went throw the boat.

"Their systems are down Commander." Miguel replied. "They're hailing us sir."

"On screen Chief." Crysta replied seeing the screen light up with a face she hadn't seen in years. A smile came to her lips; she should have figured he would have some fifty-cent boat.

"Well hello Crysta." He said.

"Derrick," Crysta said shaking her head. "You're poaching, that's illegal, and what's worse you're doing it in the middle of my research area."

"Yeah so?" Derrick asked with a smug smile.

"Surrender." Crysta said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Not likely." Derrick said shaking his head.

"Load torpedo tube one, Lt." Crysta said never taking her eyes off Derrick.

"Tube one loaded." Devin replied.

"Target their bridge." Crysta said seeing the smile on Derrick's face fade a bit.

"Target locked." Devin said.

"Prepare to fire on my mark." Crysta replied now seeing much of Derrick's bridge crew panicking. "You have five seconds to surrender."

"Crysta." Derrick started.

"Five."

"Come on Crysta." Derrick tried again

"Four."

"I will not."

"Three."

"Crysta."

"Two."

"All right I surrender. Don't fire." Derrick said seeing his crew let out a breath they had been holding.

"Good, prepare to be boarded." Crysta said as they docked with the other boat. They loaded the boat and Crysta took Derrick into custody. They placed his crew into the holding area of the submersible.

"Clear." Ben replied as he moved the submersible away from the other boat.

"You pay a lot for that heap?" Crysta asked looking up at the poacher.

"Yeah I did, everything I had." Derrick said.

"Good, Fire torpedo Lt." Crysta said.

"No." Derrick hissed but it was to late and he was forced to watch as his boat was blown to bits. "You bitch."

"Next time don't poach in my waters." Crysta said pushing him towards the hold. Ben had to smile, hell Derrick had gotten off easy so far. The last poacher they had caught probably wished it were just his boat Crysta had destroyed.

Once they were back and had most of the people take down to lock down Crysta was standing in the hallway arguing with Derrick.

"I can't believe you blow up my boat." Derrick yelled. Crysta just shrugged. What he believes really didn't matter to her. "I thought we were friends."

"Poaching illegal Derrick you know that." Crysta said.

"I have to make a living." Derrick said glaring at her.

"Maybe you should find something that puts you above my radar." Crysta said seeing Lucas get off the elevator and head their way. Derrick noticed her attention was taken away from him and turned to see what she was looking at.

"Well now what is this?" Derrick asked with a whistle. "Lucas Wolenczak back from the dead."

"Can it Derrick." Crysta said seeing Lucas look wearily between the two.

"Come now Crysta you always said one day you wanted to meet him." Derrick said.

"Shut up or I'll send you back to your boat." Crysta said.

"You're not very nice." Derrick said looking down at her as smirk on his face. "A bit of a cold one huh?"

"Derrick." Crysta warned.

"Does she warm up when you touch her Lucas, does she burn for you? Me I've always found her severally co…" His last word was cut off as Crysta's fist caught him in the chin shutting him up. He wiped the blood away with the back of his hand. "Still touchy too I see."

"Get him out of here." Crysta said pushing him towards two guards.

"I be careful Lucas." Derrick called back as they led him away. "She's as cold as the frozen north, but not as compassionate. Cross her and she will kill you."

"Crysta." Lucas said worried at the look he saw on her face. He believed that if Derrick said another word Crysta would beat him bloody.

"I have things to do." Crysta replied walking away. Lucas watched her go, wondering at what had happened between the two of them. Shaking his head he headed down to SeaQuest to see how they were doing.

XXXXX

Crysta sat at her desk her mind not focused. It had been two days since she had stopped the poaching boat and she couldn't seem to get out of the slump she was in. She snapped at everyone. Tomorrow was they day they would launch SeaQuest for the fist time and yet she couldn't sleep.

Getting up she made her way down to the mess hall figuring she could grab something to eat. Maybe some tea to calm her nerves. Anything to take her mind off how horrible she's been the last two days.

XXXXX

Lucas entered the mess hall his intent on finding something to help him sleep; he stopped at seeing Crysta seated by her self in the dimly lit room. He watched her for a few minutes wondering at her mood. She had been distant ever since she had brought that poacher here. With a sigh he walked over to her.

"Mind if I join you?" Lucas asked seeing her jump slightly.

"What?" Crysta asked looking up at him. She watched as he sat down beside her, his face worried.

"You OK?" He asked.

"Fine." Crysta replied again staring at what she was eating.

"What are you eating?" Lucas asked.

"Hot fudge sundae." Crysta said not looking up at him. "What a bit?"

"No I can't sleep now." Lucas replied with a small smile. "If I eat anything like that I certainly won't be able to sleep." They feel silent as Lucas continued to watch her. He was very worried about her, and didn't know how to break her out of the slump she was in.

"When I was little," Crysta started seemingly talking to herself. "And I couldn't sleep my mom would make me this warm drink because I would get a cold spot and this drink would help."

"Do you remember what the drink was?" Lucas asked seeing Crysta jump again. She shook her head no. "Why don't you call her and ask her?"

"My mother is dead," Crysta said her face blank and her voice emotionless. "She died a long time ago, she was very sick."

"I'm sorry." Lucas said quietly reaching out to touch her shoulder.

"I'm not." Crysta replied and Lucas felt a chill run through him at her cold words.

"Your father?" Lucas said.

"My father," Crysta said with a humorless laugh. "The only thing I got from my father is the advice 'never let anyone get to close, then they won't have the mean to destroy you'."

"But you need people to be close, it's human nature. It's what makes us happy." Lucas said seeing her eyes come to him. He could see that she hadn't sleep in a while.

"Happiness is not something a person needs, it is nothing more them a elusion of completeness in ones life." Crysta said her voice hollow.

"And love?" He asked.

"A fabrication women convinces themselves of so they don't have to be alone." Crysta said meeting his eyes.

"I honestly don't believe you think that's true." Lucas said. "If you had someone."

"Ha, my life had no room for complications Lucas." Crysta replied realizing that considering what she did, and who she was she couldn't let love in. Not that she would now how to anyway.

"Complications? Is that how you see love?" Lucas asked reaching out to touch her cheek.

"See Lucas," Crysta said hating herself for telling him. She stood and started towards the door. "The truth is never pretty or what you want to hear."

Lucas also stood he wasn't about to let her think that. He caught her just before she left the room; grabbing a hold of her he turned her to face him. Reaching up he grabbed the back of her head as his lips descended on hers.

Crysta stood stone still; she had no idea of what she had said to get this reaction out of him. She felt his hand tighten on the back of her head, but she was afraid to react. She didn't know what he wanted. He pulled back to look down at her.

"Were you trying to prove a point?" Crysta asked her voice icy.

"You are cold." Lucas said letting go of her and walking out of the room. Crysta stood there for a few minutes. Tears formed but didn't fall no she would not cry. Going back to her office she dialed Dr. Carter. She paced as she waited.

"Crysta why are you calling me at 3:30 in the morning?" Dr. Carter asked with a yawn.

"Am I cold?" Crysta asked.

"What?" Dr. Carter asked watching as Crysta continued to pace.

"Am I cold?" She asked again stopping to look at him.

"Tell me my dear what is bothering you?" Carter asked worried about the way she was pacing. Crysta paced when she had something on her mind, but this was short and halting.

"I know sometimes I can come across cold, considering my line of work. But I'm not heartless am I?" Crysta said taking a deep breath. "I have responsibilities that need my attentions, I can't be expected to just show feelings at every little thing, I mean for god sake I'm a trained assassin."

"Crysta?" Carter started but saw that she wasn't finished.

"I do what I must to survive, I don't ask people to understand that. But they don't have to throw it back in my face do they? I have people to take care of, it's to hard to let them in." Crysta said she stopped to look at him. "I saved his life and he thinks I'm cold."

"Crysta you're not cold, you just have trust issues." Carter replied.

"Trust? Ha like that's ever going to happen." Crysta snorted.

"You hid behind what you are so you don't have to take the chance of getting hurt." Carter said. "You've been hurt and you over analyze, sometimes you need to just feel."

"Really?" Crysta asked slumping into her chair.

"Yes," Carter said. "You build walls around yourself when someone gets to close."

"Built from pain and sadness." Crysta muttered.

"Give him a chance Crysta, give yourself a chance." Carter said yawning again.

"Thanks doc." Crysta said as the vid-link went dead. With a sigh she went down to hydroponics hoping the relaxing environment would help calm her.


	6. Chapter 6

A New SeaQuest

Chapter Six

XXXXXX

Lucas had felt bad after he realized what he had done, so he had gone up to her quarters to apologies when he found it empty. Now he was headed to hydroponics hoping she was there. Entering the room he found her sitting on the table with the herb plants.

He walked over stopping in front of her as she looked at him. Reaching out he touched her face gently rubbing his thumb over her cheek. He stepped forward bring his body close to hers. His other hand found her hip as his lips found hers. He was afraid she wouldn't respond again, but felt her hands on his shoulders.

She relaxed tilting her head to the side and closed her eyes. Cupping her jaw Lucas's lips grazed hers. His mouth settled over hers again he felt her lips part in an invention he couldn't resist. His tongue slid into her mouth and she tasted like hot fudge.

Crysta's hands found his hair as she shifted trying to get closer to the warmth he offered. His hand went to the small of her back to support her as he pulled her closer still. His kiss deepened and his hand moved to the back of her head.

Crysta pulled back her breathing heavy as she tired to catch her breath. Her eyes looked up to meet Lucas's look and she saw the smile on his face. Reaching out she slowly slid one finger over his lower lip. She had never felt what he had made her feel, of course no one had ever kissed her like that either.

"Crysta," Lucas whispered wondering at her look. She looked surprised as she touched her own lips her eyes coming to his again. He had to kiss her again, with that look he just had to.

Crysta sighed as his lips covered hers again. She did as Carter said and just took the time to feel. Not to analyze just to feel. She cupped his face between her hands as his tongue pushed past her lips again to run over hers. A low moan escaped her.

"Lucas," Crysta said as he pulled back. He caught her bottom lip between his and gently sucked. He heard another moan escape her. He moved down kissing her neck to her ear. He nipped at her earlobe as she tilted her head sideways. His lips moved down her neck towards one shoulder.

Lucas pulled back his hand going to the robe at her shoulder; he slowly drew it away exposing her bare shoulder. His lips touched her shoulder and he felt her pull back slightly. He looked up at her his blue eyes intense as they met her lighter blue eyes. He reached out running his fingers down the side of her neck to her shoulder.

"Lucas," Crysta said trying to pull her emotions back under control.

"I came to apologize. For what I said earlier." Lucas replied his finger brushing across her collarbone. Crysta noted that he wanted to apologize for what he said and not what he did. Leaning down his lips traveled the same path as his fingers had just moments before.

Crysta felt as if everything exploded at once, closing her eyes she felt the tears slip free. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she felt his warm lips on her flesh. A small sob escaped her and she felt him pull back once again.

"Please don't cry," He said kissing the trail of tears before going back to her lips. His kiss was salty as his tongue traced her lips. He pulled back again to look down at her, his heart hurt at seeing the tears in her eyes.

Crysta reached out to pull open his robe exposing his bare chest. She slowly ran her fingers across his chest down towards his belly. Her eyes watching her hand as it moved. Leaning forward she laid her ear over his heart being soothed by the sound of the beating.

Lucas closed his eyes as he pulled her closer closing his arms protectively around her. He found it slightly strange that he felt the need to protect her when he knew she could take care of herself. Yet he found the need to comfort her, like she had done for him.

He felt slightly surprised when he felt her teeth graze his chest. He sucked in a breath as he felt her tongue touch his over heated skin. Reaching up he tangled his hands into her loose blond hair. Her tongue slid across his exposed nipple and he again sucked in a breath.

Crysta pulled back to look up at him. Her eyes intensely watching him as he looked back at her. He wanted her; she knew it as much as he did. He could see that knowledge reflected in her eyes. But he could see fear to, fear of what it would mean.

"Lucas," Crysta started not sure how to explain what she was feeling.

"Its OK," Lucas replied cupping her chin again and smiling. Crysta just nodded and jumped down from the table. Taking his hand she led him from the hydroponics room to the elevator. They stopped on the personnel quarters and Lucas turned to her. "I want you."

"Lucas," Crysta said as he leaned down to kiss her again.

"But I understand not being ready," He said turning and walking off the elevator. Crysta watched as the door shut behind him, she wanted to run after him, but he was right she wasn't ready. Not to make that big of a step. She rode the rest of the way to her quarters and went back to bed.

XXXXX

Crysta stood outside the SeaQuest a smile on her face. The SeaQuest crew stood slightly behind her looking in amazement at the boat.

"How do you plan on getting her in the water?" Ford asked looking around at the room.

"Erik show the good Captain how we plan on getting her back in the water." Crysta said smiling as sirens started, and men cleared the room. Crysta stood with hands on her hips watching as SeaQuest was raised slightly.

"Crysta?" Lucas started but stopped when the floor beneath the thousand-foot boot started to open. "That's cool."

"Lower her into the water Erik." Crysta replied watching as the boat was lowered just slightly into the water. "Well come on people."

They entered the boat and slowly made their way to the Bridge. Entering Crysta walked over to stand behind the Captains chair her eyes on the screen in front of her. She watched as Miguel went to what was his station and Lucas walked up to his. Lucas looked a little weary.

"All right, let's get this little exercise done," Crysta said pulling her PAL. "Erik lower us all the way in."

They felt as the boat was lowered the rest of the way into the water. Crysta smiled as the systems started to come online. She sighed as she felt the boat around her vibrate with life.

"She's fully submerged," Miguel replied.

"Bring us out slowly," Crysta replied as the thousand-foot boat moved gracefully though the water.

"We've cleared Castlestone," Miguel replied.

"Full stop," Crysta said as the boat stopped. "Communications?"

"Communications," Marcie replied.

"Run Ben's sensors though ours, I want a clear shot of SeaQuest." Crysta replied. "Miguel forward WRSK view."

The SeaQuest appeared on the screen and Crysta turned to Nathan who was standing beside her. She smiled at him as he smiled back. She could see it in his eyes, the love for the boat and the sea. A love she shared.

"Lucas," Crysta said bringing his attention to her. "Go ahead and engage stealth."

"Aye sir," Lucas replied falling in with the rest of her crew. "Stealth engaged."

They watched as the SeaQuest seemingly disappeared in front of them. She could hear the murmurs around the bridge. She smiled again.

"Give me the report Marcie," Crysta replied.

"I'm getting a residual affect," Marcie replied.

"Bring her forwards a bit," Crysta replied to the helmsman who nodded.

"Yep it's there Crysta, enough to track you," Marcie said. Crysta frowned as she walked over to where Lucas was sitting. Reaching over she pushed a few buttons adjusting the program.

"Try it now," Crysta asked.

"You're gone, not even the WSRK are visible." Marcie replied.

"All right, Helm bring her in." Crysta replied walking back over to where Nathan was standing. "I'll have them run a full diagnostics on her once we've docked."

"Good," Nathan said smiling at her.

"It's nice isn't it," Crysta asked seeing him look at her.

"What is?" Nathan asked.

"Being back, here on the bridge of the SeaQuest." Crysta replied.

"Yeah it is," Nathan replied reluctantly. He shrugged his shoulders as his eyes surveyed the people around the bridge. Ford was standing behind them his eyes scanning the bridge; he could see the look in his eyes. Ford had wanted to captain the SeaQuest. And with Crysta, he might get the chance.

"Hey Crysta?" Dave called as soon as they disembarked from the SeaQuest.

"What?" Crysta called still hyped about the trial run.

"I've made improvements to your Knight's sub." Dave called as Crysta stopped to glare at him.

"You've been messing with my baby again?" Crysta asked her tone stopping the people that were passing including the SeaQuest Crew.

"I've made improvements," Dave replied. "Want to take her out?"

"Sure," Crysta said walking over to where her sub was waiting for her. Getting in he strapped herself in and opened the channel. She saw Dave face pop up on her screen. "So what improvements have you made? You better not have touched my radio station."

"No never, her speed and maneuverability, mostly. I did Fritz out her stealth though." Dave said avoiding her eyes.

"Great," Crysta said. "Preparing to Launch. Communications sweep surrounding area."

"Area swept you're clear for launch." Marcie replied.

"Launching," Crysta replied as the sub launched from Castlestone. "Engaging,"

It was then that the entire room filled with rock music, and they could hear Crysta singing along. Lucas had to smile. He saw Devin walked up to stand beside him.

"Hey bring up one of those expensive cameras you got," Devin said.

"On screen," Dave said as they saw Crysta's sub shoot past. They watched as she skimmed over the surface of the seafloor.

"This is great," Crysta said her voice rushed like she had been running. "How fast?"

"We have you at four hundred knots and rising." Dave said.

"Four hundred?" Lucas asked. "Fighter subs don't go that fast,"

"This was built for maximum speed Lucas, She's already up to five hundred knots." Dave said. "Crysta turn 1/8th and come baring 227 right."

"Turning," Crysta said over the music.

"How can she hear?" Bridger asked.

"She doesn't need to hear," Dave said as the song came to the end. They could hear her yell in joy as the sub continued to speed across the ground.

"Crysta patch us through to what you're seeing?" Jake asked.

"Sure you can stomach it?" Crysta said with a laugh.

"Come one," Jake replied as the screen view changed to what Crysta could see. The fast roll and dives were enough to have most of the viewer's turn away from the screen.

"Crysta there is a red handle next to your seat." Dave replied, "Do you see it?"

"Yeah?" Crysta replied as she came upon a ridge. She went towards it until the last second when she turned skimming against the rocky ridge.

"OK I'm going to shoot a torpedo at you, and I want you to wait until it's on you before you pull that handle." Dave said.

"Got it," Crysta replied as the high-speed sub turned and headed another direction.

"Load torpedo tube one," Dave said.

"Tube one loaded," Andy replied.

"Targeting the sub," Dave said smiling as he watched the craft. "Fire."

"Firing," Andy replied as they watched the torpedo slice through the water towards the craft.

"Now Crysta pull that handle." Dave said. Crysta pulled the handle giving the sub an extra burst of speed; she pulled away from the torpedo and aimed for the ridge. Turning at the last minute the torpedo headed into the ridge.

"That was so cool," Crysta yelled as the torpedo hit the ridge and exploded rocking the small sub. They heard her curse. "You fired a live round at me, Dave."

"I didn't," Dave said glaring at Andy.

"Next time you shoot at me with a live round, you better hit me." Crysta replied. The screen they had been watching went dead.

"What the hell?" Devin asked.

"I don't know what happened," Dave said. "Crysta?"

"Why is she not answering?" Nathan asked concerned for the young woman.

"Because she's pissed," Jake said, "Find her on the computer."

"I can't," Dave said. "Marcie scan the area and locate Crysta's sub."

"It's gone," Marcie said a few minutes later.

"You know what that means," Devin said.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"It means we have a very upset woman, with enough fire power to take out have this complex who just went into stealth." Devin said with a slight smile. The group watched quietly each screen that Dave brought up trying to pinpoint Crysta.

"Come on Crysta this isn't funny, I didn't know he loaded a live round." Dave said trying to reason with her.

"How much did these monitors cost Dave?" Crysta finally asked.

"Oh no, no Crysta." Dave replied as Crysta materialized in front of the monitor that they were watching.

"Say goodbye," Crysta replied as they watched her shoot her forward weapons at the monitor blowing it up. Before they could get another view she was gone.

"Fine if that's the way you want to play," Dave said sounding slightly upset. "I was saving this for you birthday."

Dave pushed a few buttons and another sub appeared on the screen. They watched as it hovered waiting for instructions. Dave grabbed a joystick and the sub responded.

"You know you're just going to get your toy destroyed." Jake said, "You really don't want to put that up against her."

"You don't know what this little thing can do," Dave said pulling the targeting system down. Moving the joystick he started to search for Crysta's sub.

"What are you people doing?" Ford asked coming forward.

"We're playing Captain," Crysta's voice said coming through the link.

"This is ridiculous," Ford replied. But he didn't get any response.

"Dave what are you doing?" Jake asked.

"Sending out a signal that should find our missing boss." Dave said as his signal found something and bounced back. He then took off after said object. "She can't fire unless she comes out of stealth, and then I'll have her."

"Don't count your chickens yet Dave," Crysta replied as her sub once again appeared. She led him on a chase around the complex and towards the ridge. "I'm impressed Dave, that little thing is doing well."

"Thanks," Dave replied closing the gape between his sub and Crysta's. But he was having trouble locking onto her. They could watch from the camera on the front of Dave's sub as Crysta led him towards the surface.

As she neared the surface she suddenly headed strait towards the ocean floor, Dave's sub wasn't quite as agile and had to make a bigger arch giving Crysta enough time to come around and lock onto Dave's sub. Dave had barely anytime to react as Crysta launched a torpedo at him.

"Bang your dead," Crysta replied as the torpedo hit and bounced off the unmanned sub.

"That wasn't funny Crysta," Dave said his voice angry.

"Oh lighten up Dave, your sub is still there." Crysta said. "Permission to dock."

"Permission granted," Marcie replied trying hard to keep the laughter out of her voice. Seconds later they saw Crysta enter the area again.

"That was entertaining," Jake said.

"I try," Crysta replied smiling. "Dave, Andy I'd like to see you two in my office now." Crysta replied nodding to the people and following after Dave and Andy.

"Boy are they in for it," Devin replied looking at Jake then back at the elevator doors that was just closing.

Crysta walked over to sit behind her desk; she motioned for the two men to sit down. Leaning back she looked between each man waiting to see if they would say anything first.

"OK boys tell me what happened." Crysta asked.

"I told Andy to lead a torpedo into tube one," Dave said.

"And I did, he never specified that he was shooting it at you." Andy said.

"But you know, I told you to target the craft." Dave said.

"OK, so neither of you fired a live round with the intent of harming anyone?" Crysta asked looking between the two.

"No ma'am." They both said in unison.

"All right then, you both can go." Crysta said seeing the men stand. "But remember that you will be watched for a while."

"Yes sir," They said and left her office. Crysta watched them go, she then turned back to the task at hand. Reaching over she grabbed the research paper that Ann had left with her.

Getting up she headed down to the med bay floor. Ann had said they had found what looks to be an antidote for the beson poison. And she was very eager to find out more.

XXXXX

Crysta sat in her office talking with Lucas and Nathan. As of now they couldn't do much more, SeaQuest wasn't allowed in the sea. And most of the guests that were at Castlestone were packing to leave. Crysta looked up as the elevator dinged.

"Sir," Devin started as he crossed the floor. "Everyone has request to leave, except for O'Neil, Piccolo, Bridger, and Westphalen."

"All right," Crysta replied.

"And Communication intercepted this and thought you might be interested." Devin said handing the file to Crysta. Taking the file Crysta read it over and a smile came to her face.

"Thank you Lieutenant, make a launch ready for anyone who would like to leave, and make sure that Derrick makes it up to the police." Crysta said.

"Aye sir," Devin said nodding to the three in his room and left.

"So Nathan you decided to stay," Crysta said bring her attention back to the two men across from her.

"I'd like a chance to spend some time with Lucas," Nathan replied.

"Captain, what about your grandson." Lucas asked.

"My son is taking care of my grandson," Nathan said turning to Lucas. "And Lucas I'm not your captain anymore."

"I know that," Lucas replied. "I didn't know you found your son."

"I didn't, he found me." Nathan said.

"Oh," Lucas said.

"Lucas," Nathan said when the young man looked away.

"Yes captain?" Lucas answered looking back at his mentor.

"You don't have to call me captain." Nathan said with a gentle smile.

"Then what do I call you?" Lucas asked looking lost.

"How about Nathan?" Nathan asked seeing the look on Lucas's face. Lucas looked from him to Crysta then back.

"OK," Lucas finally replied smiling.

"I was thinking that maybe we could sit down, you me and Kristen and talk." Nathan replied.

"I'd like that," Lucas said smiling as he and Nathan stood.

"Lucas can I talk to you a minute?" Crysta asked

"Sure," Lucas replied, "I'll be down in a minute."

"OK, bye Crysta." Nathan said leaving the room.

"Bye Nathan," Crysta said as Lucas sat back down.

"I was wondering if you would like to help me on a mission?" Crysta asked. "It would give you a chance to get out."

"Sure," Lucas replied.

"Its nothing to dramatic, I just need an escort." Crysta replied.

"OK," Lucas replied standing as she stood. Coming around the desk she stopped beside him.

"I'll let Devin know, he'll set you up with everything you need." Crysta said seeing him nod. She watched him leave, then went back to her desk. Picking up her PAL. "Devin?"

"Yeah?" Devin replied.

"I'm having Lucas accompany me on the mission tomorrow, can you make sure he had a run down and is ready by 1pm?" Crysta asked.

"Do you think that's wise?" Devin asked.

"The kids a genius, he'll do fine." Crysta replied.

"OK, Devin out." Devin said. Crysta went back to her desk; she had a mountain of paperwork and very little time.

XXXXX

"Hey," Tony said as he came to sit next to Lucas in the recreation room.

"Hey Tony," Lucas replied setting the small hand held computer he was working on down.

"I had some time off, so you know." Tony replied looking slightly unsure of where to go from here. He saw Lucas smile.

"I'm glad you did," Lucas said.

"You know family's important Lucas, I got in touch with mine after I got back." Tony said smiling.

"That's great," Lucas replied. "I tried with my mother, but she wasn't interested."

"Yeah," Tony said knowing that Lucas had found his father dead. He wasn't sure what to say to the person sitting next to him.

"But its OK," Lucas said seeing Tony look over at him. "I got my family, you and the crew. Right Dagwood?"

"Right," Dagwood replied from behind them. "Tony, Lucas my brothers."

"Yeah we are Dagwood," Tony replied looking back at the GELF.

"Hey is this a private party or can anyone join?" Nathan asked from the doorway.

"I'd say anyone," Lucas replied seeing both Tony and Dagwood nod. Nathan entered followed behind by Tim.

"So what's the hot topic?" Nathan asked as the rest came to sit.

"Family," Lucas replied seeing Tony and Dagwood nod. "We've become family Captain."

"Nathan, and yes we have." Nathan replied.

"We've got some family," Tony said looking over at Dagwood who smiled back at them.

"How's Darwin," Lucas asked Nathan.

"He's good, he misses you." Nathan replied.

"I'd like to see him," Lucas replied seeing Nathan nod.

"I'd like to get all of you out there, I'd like you to meet Robert." Nathan said looking around the room at them. This was his crew, no matter what the UEO said; this would always be his crew first before it was anyone else's. His eyes fell to Lucas who was quietly talking with Tim about the SeaQuest AI computer.

Lucas had grown from the unsure youth into a quiet capable man. Of course considering that Lucas was in reality thirty-five years old. But he was really still a boy, no more then twenty five, but having spent from fifteen to eighteen on a sub, ten years in stasis and three years in prison.

"Nathan?" Lucas said bringing him back to the present.

"Hum?" Nathan asked smiling.

"You OK?" Lucas asked watching his mentor closely.

"Yeah just thinking about all that's have happened since we answered Scott's call for help." Nathan replied seeing the other three in the room nod. They all had spent time thinking about that. "I'm also relieved that you came back to us, Lucas."

"Me too," Tony said.

"Yeah you were all at my funeral," Lucas replied. "All though I still don't know why Crysta was at my funeral."

"Don't know," Nathan said, "She had some words with your mother and Admiral Nelson."

"I wonder," Lucas replied. "Why my mother was even there."

"Because we were burying her son," Nathan said cocking his head to the side.

"She had written me off well before my funeral, She told me when I found out that there might be a chance that my father was alive that she had come to terms with my disappearance." Lucas replied frowning as he recalled the last time he had spoken to his mother. Cynthia Holt has closed that chapter of her life.

"Lucas you OK?" Nathan asked seeing Lucas look up.

"Yeah, just thinking about my mom." Lucas replied he stood suddenly restless. He noticed that each person watched him as he paced. "You know I haven't seen or been in the sun or the ocean for three years?"

"You will again, Lucas." Tim said.

"Oh I'm sure I will, Tim. Its just we take for granted that what we do is the right thing, that when we try and change a wrong it will work out." Lucas said seeing the confused looks of his friends. "When I called Tony it was because I wanted someone I could trust. I never would have believed that what I found would put my life and my friends in danger."

"Lucas do you remember something?" Tim asked.

"Yeah I think I do," Lucas said closing his eyes. "I remember a bar, loud and crowded, smells like hay."

"Yeah that's the place," Tony replied leaning forward. He felt a small shiver of hope that Lucas would remember what happened that night.

"I was waiting, and I got up walked past a woman who smelled like," Lucas stopped trying again to figure out the smell. "Lavender, that's what it was. I was headed towards the bathroom. Tony hadn't arrived yet. Someone grabbed me from behind."

Lucas opened his eyes and Nathan could see the fear in them. Fear that Lucas must have felt three years ago when the men had jumped him. Fear of dying and not seeing anyone he loved again.

"I remember feeling pain explode in my head, the bits and pieces of a conversation." Lucas said sitting back down.

"Do you remember what they said?" Nathan asked.

"Something about finding the information, one wanted to bring me back to his boss, and the other wanted to just kill me." Lucas replied feeling a shutter run up his spin. "I guess I'm grateful that they didn't just kill me."

The four just nodded. They were glad to, yet after being jumped Lucas had spent three years in the back part of a prison where no one knew him, and no one could find him until Crysta came along.

"Maybe we should head down and take a crack at that computer?" Tim asked seeing Lucas look up and nod. Getting up they headed down towards where the SeaQuest was docked.

Getting into the elevator Lucas looked around at the four men. Tony, Dagwood, Nathan and Tim.

"Hey might as well all of us go," Tony replied pushing the button. They elevator went down, but wouldn't open on the docking floor.

"What the hell?" Lucas muttered. He reached out to touch the open button, and the doors slid open. Lucas looked confused over at the others, who just shrugged. The group continued towards the SeaQuest.

"I just don't get it Lucas," Tim said as they sat back looking from the computer to the aqua tube above Lucas's bed. After Lucas's disappearance Tony had convince them that Lucas's bed and stuff stayed just like it was.

"It's here somewhere Tim," Lucas said.

"I say we call it a night," Tony replied from where he was reading on his bunk. Setting down the book he sat up. "I mean Bridger and Dagwood left almost two hours ago."

"Nobody is keeping you here Tony," Lucas replied his fingers posed over the keyboard.

"No I'm here because if left to you two it would be tomorrow before you got up to eat." Tony replied getting up and walking over to the desk.

"I could go for something," Tim replied seeing Lucas just look at him.

"See." Tony replied.

"All right I give," Lucas replied shutting down the computer. He got up and followed Tim and Tony out of the room. They made their way to the mess hall, surprised when they got there and the room was empty and all was cleaned up.

"You missed dinner." Crysta said stepping out of the Kitchen.

"Its Luke's fault." Tony replied pointing at Lucas.

"Is not," Lucas shot back.

"Not a word," Crysta said hands on her hips. "Come on."

The three followed behind, none of them daring to say anything. They entered the kitchen to see Cookie putting dishes away; he stopped and turned towards them. A smile coming to his face.

"I see we've found the three missing soldiers." He said going to the galley fridge. He started to pull out things. "Sit."

The three men sat down at a small table in the corner, they watched as the big man started to make something. Crysta smiled as she nodded and left the kitchen. They watched her go, then turned back to Cookie who was looking at them with a smile.

XXXXX

Crysta walked down the pathways of the hydroponics room trimming fading flowers and dead leaves. She was finding her center before she and Lucas would have to leave for the mission. The briefing that Jake had given Lucas had gone well. And Jake was now confident that Lucas could do it. She heard the door hiss opened and stifled a moan.

"I want to talk to you young lady," Nathan said as he walked over to her.

"Yes," Crysta said not stopping in what she was doing. She glanced back at Nathan and then Lucas.

"Lucas just told me that he's headed out with you today on some mission?" Nathan asked.

"Its simple, Nathan. Nothing will happen to him." Crysta replied moving to the next plant. "Its nothing more then preventing someone from getting hurt."

"I don't want him to go," Nathan said.

"It's not your decision, Nathan." Crysta replied. "If Lucas wants to back out then that's all right. But he was already cleared for it."

"That's not the point," Nathan argued. "We've just got him back, we don't want to lose him again."

"You're not going to Nathan." Crysta said stopping and turning to look at him. She could see that Lucas had already had this argument with him. "I'm going with him, he'll be safe."

"I have your word?" Nathan asked looking between her and Lucas. Crysta nodded. Nathan gave in with a nod; he knew that Crysta wouldn't let anything happen to Lucas. He turned and left the hydroponics floor.

"You should go get ready," Crysta said looking up at Lucas.

"What exactly are we doing?" Lucas asked.

"We are going to prevent an assassination," Crysta replied. "Now go get ready."

"OK," Lucas said turning to leave the hydroponics floor.


End file.
